Dinner
by LadyofDurin
Summary: Bella is over at the Cullens where she enjoyed a nice dinner with Carlisle and Edward, during cleaning one thing lets to another, pairing Bella/Carlisle/Edward, don't like then don't read...
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the forst new and improved chapter, thanx to Cindy for beta-ing this!**

* * *

Bella glanced at the mess in the kitchen that the two men had made while making her dinner. The food was delicious but the kitchen… it looked like a bomb went off. Bella sighed and began the clean up.

"You don't have to do that right now," she heard someone say. She turned and looked at Carlisle, with Edward just behind.

"I should really do this now, I don't want it to get caked on," she said.

"Let's get to cleaning, then," Edward said as he began to put plates in the dishwasher, she stopped and stepped back.

"Oh sorry," she said when she found herself on top of Carlisle's toes. She turned to face him but before she could react, he leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't know what to do but found that she liked it and then began kissing him back. He leaned back against the counter block and pulled her with him. Grasping her butt and pulling her firmly against him, she felt his dick was already hard. Bella put her hands on either side of his body and moved her hips against his. She became startled and was surprised to feel another set of lips on her neck and she turned into it a little. Edward was kissing her neck and had his hands on her hips while Carlisle turned her face toward him and began kissing her again. Bella didn't know what to make of the new situation, but she really liked them both and found it arousing, so she let them continue.

Carlisle slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it from her shoulders, his lips placing kisses down her shoulder, her chest, and her belly. Bella ran her fingers through Carlisle's hair while Edward turned her face towards him and began kissing her. She felt Carlisle's kisses go further down and his fingers popped the button of her pants. Slowly pulling her pants down together with her slip, licking his lips to find her already wet with her arousal.

During the kiss she and Edward looked at each other, but when she felt Carlisle's fingers slide along her wet folds she moaned is his mouth. She let her tongue swirl around Edward's, they both enjoyed it and she moaned again when she felt Carlisle's tongue slipping into her hot center slowly, gently turning he found her clit and licked it.

Bella felt Edward's hands unclasped her bra, letting it slip from her shoulders as it loosened; her hands where in Edward's hair immediately, he cupped her breasts from the outside, pushing them together and letting his thumbs roll over her nipples. They were hard instantly.

"Edward..." she moaned, though feeling a bit of apprehension.

"Hush my sweet, just relax and enjoy."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed what they were doing to her. She enjoyed Carlisle's tongue making slow yet urgent movements in her wet slit, rubbing her clit. His hands sliding around her to grab her butt, pushing her forward in the process. Bella bucket her hips, anxious to feel him closer to her while Edward's hands were kneeding, stroking, and caressing her breasts. He kept sucking and placing wet kissing her neck and she felt his hard dick against her back.

She felt her climax approaching and her fingers went to Carlisle's hair, gripping it tight.

"Carlisle... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." She shook and trembled under his fingers, tightened her grip on Carlisle's hair making sure that she wouldn't collapse of pure pleasure. Edward grabbed her tightly and kissed her lips briefly, and she felt Carlisle's tongue slowly slipping out of her and she sighed. She closed her eyes, basking in the bliss of her orgasm. She felt that she was being lifted bridal-style and was being carried somewhere.

She was laid down on the bed gently and she felt fingers sliding over her arm, opening her eyes, she met Edward's gaze. She grabbed his hand but he broke contact and Bella looked at him wearily. Just as she sat up, she felt an arm around her waist to turn her around in one easy move.

Bella looked straight into the dark eyes of Carlisle and was instantly awake as Carlisle pulled her close to him. She noticed that he no longer wore his shirt and pants and he kissed her lips, Bella responded to him and kissed him back intensely. She felt his hard dick pressing against her but he turned her on her back and laid down beside her, his fingers wandering over her body.

At that moment she felt two hands over her legs and she was being pulled to the edge of the bed, she looked up and saw Edward on his knees between her legs in front of the bed. Bella leaned on her elbows and sat up, leaned over to him and kissing him, his hands slid over her legs and touched her folds teasingly while Carlisle's hands massaged her breasts gently and briefly squeezed her nipple. Tugging her shoulder lightly she let herself drop on the sheets, pulling him close to kiss him.

Carlisle's kisses went down to her neck, she moaned when Edward's fingers opened her folds and let two fingers slide into her, twisting them, finding and stroking her clit, first gently then a little rougher. Bella moaned loudly at the slight pain but it subsided when she felt his tongue sliding in with a little force.

"Hmm, you taste so sweet, Bella," Edward murmured, his breath making her shiver.

Carlisle's kissed further and further down to her breasts and sucked on a hard, pink nipple, stroking and pinching the other. Suddenly, she felt Edward thrust his hard dick into her in one fast motion. Bella ran her fingers over Carlisle's back, up to tug his hair to pull his head back just enough so she could see how Edward's hard dick is being pushed all the way in her wet slit. That's when she saw Carlisle stroking himself, moving his hand up and down over his shaft, letting his pointer finger slide over the top of his hard dick.

"Fuck, this is so fucking hot," Bella groaned and enjoyed everything they did with and to her.

"Faster Edward, harder please..." she said breathlessly.

She felt Edward tightened his grip on her hips, plunging even harder and deeper into her, making contact with her clit everytime he pumped inside her.

He had his hands under her bottom and pushed her up, she felt him go deeper, pumping harder, the sound of flesh clasping on flesh pushing her more and more to the edge.

"God Bella." Edward growled.

One last deep, hard pump and they come together, Bella sighed and shifted slightly, his hard dick was still in her and she shivered. Carlisle kissed her breast again but every touch shot into an electric shock through her body and she pulled him up to kiss him. Again she shifted and felt Edward's hard dick slide out of her, she knew Carlisle was close too, her hand moved to his very hard dick and she slid her fingers around it until she heard Carlisle moan under her touch.

"Let me," she said and she began stroking him, first slow then a little faster, Carlisle let himself drop on his back and he closed his eyes.

"Fuck me, Bella," he growled.

Stradling him she guided his very hard dick to her wet entrance and she sank onto him in one slow move, taking him in her fully.

"Oh Bella, that is so... feels so…" his breathing hitched as she started rocking her hips forward and then back again, over and over.

"You are so wet, yet so tight around me."

Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hard member deep inside her.

She knew that Carlisle was close to his climax as was she. His hands slide up her sides and he cupped her breasts, kneeding them, rolling her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bella moaned, and Carlisle pulled her face to his, grazing her lips, moving on to whisper in her ear.

"Come with me, Bella," he whispers with a husky voice.

"So close…" she whispers.

He pushed her back up again and moving his hand to her slit and she feels two fingers sliding in, finding her clit and stroking it.

"Come with me, " he panted breathily. With one last deep plunge, they reach their climax, Bella screamed, and Carlisle growled while her walls clenched around his hard dick to milk him.

He slid his fingers up and down her back, making her shiver.

"Fuck Bella."

"I'll say…"


	2. Chapter 2

**and here is the second new and improved chapter, thanx to Cindy for beta-ing this!**

* * *

The next morning Bella was awakened by the sunlight that was sining through the curtains. She stretched and sat up, yawning in bed. She slid to the edge of the bed and sat up, looking around her eye fell on a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock. Surprised that they weren't her night stand, lamp, and alarm clock.

"Oh shit," she whispered and with a jerk she got up, as memories of the night before flooded her brain.

"Edward, Carlisle." she slapped her hand to her face and moaned softly.

Jesus, what had she done? With Edward... and Carlisle... together in this bed? She let her thoughts go back to it and she had to admit she did enjoyed it... a lot, how they touched her, their fingers gently caressing, how they had spoken to her with their seductive voices.  
Bella bit her lip and saw her clothes on the chair next to the bedside table. Quickly, she picked them up, got dressed and went downstairs. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and hesitated.

"Look who's finally awake," She heard from behind her and suddenly there where two arms wrapped around her. Startled, she jumped up and turned around.

"Edward," she said and stepped back just to step into Calisle's arms and felt a kiss in her neck.

"Hmm, you smell divine."

She turned around and looked into Carlisle's eyes, and she felt one arm slide around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. The next thing she felt where two lips on hers, a tongue over her lips, she reluctantly opened her lips as Carlisle pushed his tongue deep into her, swirling around hers, first cautious then a little rougher. She felt herself go weak. Edward stepped forward and grabbed her hips, rubbing his hands over them. She felt him pressing against her back and she moaned into Carlisle's mouth. Images of last night came back and suddenly she broke away from the two men.

"Wait a minute," she said and gently pushed them away. She stepped back.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged glances and then focused back on Bella.

"You're not sorry about what happened are you?" Edward began.

"I believe you enjoyed it as much as we did." Carlisle went on.

"Yes, it was certainly," she seached for the right word to describe what happened. Mind-blowing? Amazing? Unexpected? "...different," she felt the counter behind her and swore under her breath that she was stuck now, until she smelled coffee.

"Oh coffee, delicious," she snatched a cup from the cupboard and poured it full.

"I know that you can't start your day without coffee," Edward laughed.

"And I have the dishwasher cleaned and your breakfast is almost ready."

Bella noticed the scrambled eggs that where cooking and her stomach began to rumble.

"Hmm, you two know exactly what I like."

"I thought we proved that last night," Edward smirked.

Bella could not help it but suddenly she started laughing.

"Yeah, you got me there," she said.

"My Lady," she heard Carlisle say behind her.

She turned and saw him holding a chair back, Bella smiled at him and sat down, Edward put the food down for her and she started to eat right away.

"Hmm, that was really good," she said after she had finished, she leaned against the back of the chair, "but we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Okay, what ever you want," Carlisle said, "we enjoyed it, and you did, too," he said as he grabbed the plate and brought it back to the kitchen.

"What else is there to say?" Edward went on, smiling cheekily.

"Except maybe that in any case I hope it is not the last time." Carlisle said laughing.

Carlisle took her hand and pulled her up. He grabbed her butt and pressed her tightly to him kissing her neck. Bella moaned and involuntarily pressed herself up against him, she suddenly felt another set of arms go around her, they crept under her shirt and grabbed her breasts. Bella's nipples were instantly hard. She took Carlisle's face and kissed him, and she felt a tingle go through her as he softly slid with his tongue over her lip asking for access, Bella parted her lips and his tongue slipped inside. The kiss started cautiously but soon became rougher. Edward massaged her breasts. Bella moaned and turned her face to him and Edward pulled her into his arms. Carlisle reluctantly let her go, or was it just her imagination?

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Edward moaned.

He picked Bella up and before she knew it, she was lying on the bed with him between her legs. He pulled her shirt off and gazed at her hungrily.

"Go lie on your back," Carlisle instructed her.

Bella obeyed and then immediately felt his lips on hers. Edward's kisses went further down and he made her pants loose and pulled them down and off, quickly followed by her slip. Bella felt him kissing her thigh, slowly coming closer to her center. She was gasping for breath as she feels his tongue going over her folds, pushing one finger gently inside her.

"Mmm..." she moaned.

"Oh, you're so wet for me, Bella," Edward's voice so close to her center sent delicious vibrations through her body.

Edward curled his fingers and played with her clit while Carlisle kissed her breast and played with her nipples. She reached for Carlisle pants and loosened his button and zipper and he lifted himself up so she could pull them off. She stroked his hardening member through the fabric of his boxer.

"Turn over, love," Edward said.

He took her hips up and helped her turn to her stomach, then he pulled her hips back to him so that she was resting on her knees. Carlisle went to sit in front of her. She pulled his shirt off. She let her fingers glide over his muscles and keeps going further down until she reaches the band of his boxer. Edward's hands slide around her waist and find her clit, he starts running circles around it and squeezing it gently. Bella moaned, and she let her hands slide inside Carlisle's boxers, gently she stroking his dick, letting her thumb slide over the tip.

"Christ, Bella," he panted and he let himself fall back on the bed.

She bent down to take him into her mouth, she let her tongue slide around it, while she massaged the base together with his balls. Carlisle looks at her and her head moving up and down and the sight of Edward sitting behind her, ready to take her, arouses him even more.

"I'm not going to last long like this," he panted.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Edward whispered.

"More than ready," she answers him.

With one swift movement, he pressed his hard dick deep into her, making Bella let out a little scream which makes him stop so she can get used to him inside her.

"Hmm, please move, I want you," Bella begged and pressed her hips back to meet him.

Edward began to move while Bella took Carlisle's dick back in her mouth, gently caressing, licking, massaging it, bringing Carlisle even closer to his peak.

"God Bella, you're so fucking good with your mouth. Christ Edward, you have got to feel those lovely lips around your dick," Carlisle moaned.

"Hmm, her tight pussy is also really fucking nice, Carlisle," Edward panted.

Bella felt Edward's fingers around her clit again, and he grabbed it between his fingers, her climax closing in. He slammed his dick harder and deeper inside her. When she could no longer hold it in, her walls clamped to Edward's dick milking him for all he had, making him reach his release, going deeper inside her. Carlisle soon reached his climax, releasing his seed in the back of her throat. She swallowed as much as she could. Exhausted she fell on top of Carlisle. He kissed her forehead. Edward was leaning in beside her and kisses her shoulder.

"God you're wonderful Bella." Edward said.

"Hmm..." she murmured.

She waited till her breathing was even again and then she careful loosened herself from their grips.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked and grabbed at her hand.

"I have to go to work."

Bella hated to leave behind two perfectly naked guys, but she did love her job and it was intellectually stimulating. She began thinking about potential plans for later tonight, Carlisle and Edward were obviously willing. The thought made her smile.

"Can't you call in sick?" Edward asked.

"I can't. There is important cargo coming in within the next thirty minutes and the boss wants me to be there," she explained as she gathered her clothes.

Edward and Carlisle look mildly disappointed.

"What kind of cargo?" Carlisle asked, leaning on his elbow.

Bella looked at him and smiled at the fact that he seemed somewhat intrigued.

"It's from Egypt, I can't say any much more, except that it seems to be worth a lot. Why don't you drop by after work?"

"Maybe I will," he said, turning to Edward, "are you coming with me?"

"Sure, why not," he said sleepily.

"I'm going to take a shower, now."

"Need someone to wash your back?"

"Don't tempt me, Carlisle," she smiled and disappeared into the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap three is up, and I would like to thank every one for being so patience with this story. I will re post the chapters as soon as possible to make the delay as short as possible. And a big thanx to every one who reviewed, put this up as fav story and made an alert, your the best! As is Cindy of course for helping me out!**

* * *

When Bella had finished her shower, she looked in the mirror just thinking she was not even that pretty. She had no idea how two gorgeous men like Carlisle and Edward would have wanted to be with her in the way they were last night and just one hour ago. She knew from experience that Carlisle did not have to complain for the nurses' attention at the hospital, and Edward, being a professor, had a lot of pretty girl in his college with raging hormones. After the first time she thought that perhaps it had been just for fun, but then it happened again. And they all had enjoyed it.

She picked up her clothes, put them on and decided to go back home to put some make-up on and get into another set of clothes. She knew what trouble her boss, Aro, had gone through to convince the people that were bringing the treasures of Egypt that their museum was the most secure and safe museum around. It flattered her that he wanted Bella to be there. She was sure that Aro would want her to look perfect for their guests. When she came into the living room, Carlisle and Edward came to her.

"What time should I come?" Carlisle asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"What time do you get off work at the hospital?"

"Half past three," he replied as he gently kissed her neck.

"My last class is ends at three, can you come pick me up Carlisle?"

"Sure." Carlisle said.

"Then I see you guys later. Call me when you're there, then I let you in at the back entrance."

After Carlisle had let her go, she gave Edward a kiss and she walked to her car. She threw her bag on the passenger seat and took her phone out. She noticed that she had some calls and a couple of textmassages from Alice. Bella knew she should have called her but everything happened so fast last night she didn't have the change. She laid the phone on the passengerseat dailed her home number and put it on the speaker before she drove away. A second later the excited voice of her housemate filled car.

"Bella! Where have you been last night! Your didn't sleep in you bed!"

"Good morning to you too, Alice," Bella was definitely not a morning person, while Alice, on the other hand, was always cheerful and busy.

"I called you several times but you didn't answer, I was really worried about you, I hardly got any sleep last night."

"I'm sorry Alice I know I should have called but I was sort of busy." thinking back to last night made her smile

"Where are you!"

"On my way to you, my dear, I have to change clothes before we go to the museum."

"I want details!" she shouted excitedly.

"Details?"

"Yes, I do have a feeling about what you did last night, I just wonder with whom exactly? I know you found them both very nice..."

"Alice," Bella moaned

"Okay, just hurry!" she laughed.

"Fine."

Bella disconnected the call and arrived in the driveway of their home way not much later. It was big house, bigger than she really wanted. There was a large living room with a dining room and large kitchen next to it. Around the whole house, the previous owner had made a porch.

This was the decisive factor in buying it. She loved to just sit on it in the summer evenings and enjoy the warmth and lively neighborhood. She knew she never could have payed for the house alone, therefore, she was very pleased that Alice suggested that they would buy it together. Bella and Alice had been roommates during their studies, so it was not such a bad idea.

Bella put her mobile away and took the key out the ignition, just as she went to open the door, Alice was swinging it open excitedly.

"Spill!" she shrieked.

"Jesus Alice," Bella began while she got out of the car, "can I come in first?"

"Okay, come on," she grumbled and together they went inside. "We have only 20 minutes, so tell me everything while you get changed."

Bella sighed and she knew it was useless to keep her in the dark. She threw her purse and keys on a table and went upstairs. She undressed while Alice leaned against the door-frame.

"I'm waiting."

"The food was delicious, those two can really cook." Alice's impatient was ever burgeoning.

"Bella!"

"What? I didn't known that."

Bella looked at Alice and laughed, grabbing a suit from the closet and laid it out across her bed.

"I just don't really know what to say. I was going to clean up after dinner but they stopped me... and before I knew it..." she said, waving her arms up in the air.

"Which one?" asked Alice curiously.

Bella let her arms drop and gave her roommate a look that said please don't make me say it aloud. She was not sure how she would say it, what would Alice think of her?

Fortunately, Alice knew her well enough.

"Both? Bella, are you serious?" Alice said with big eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't control it. It was as if they had me in their power or something." Bella shrugged impishly.

"What do you mean?"

"It just happened Alice," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Alice concluded after a moment of processing.

"That's a first," Bella joked.

Alice playfully threw a pillow at her.

"How was it?" she asked curiously.

"It was great, Alice. I really thought at first that last night was just for fun, but this morning it happened again."

"So, what are you now? A threesome?"

"I don't know, Alice."

"Whom do you prefer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Carlisle or Edward, which one do you prefer?"

"Jesus Alice, I don't know," said Bella, laughing, "they both were so good and loving and caring. They are also coming to the museum, to see the cargo from Egypt. Carlisle seemed to be intrigued."

"Talking about that, you better hurry or we'll be late."

"I'm going, I'm going," I said.

Bella quickly exchanged her clothes for the suit, then grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom, she threw them in the laundry basket. Bella checked herself in the mirror, thankful that she didn't need much make-up to look decent.

"Come on Bella, we have to get going or we'll be late." Alice yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming"

Bella quickly grabbed her purse and together they hurried to the car.

"My car!" Alice yelled.

Bella laughed and walked to the yellow convertible. She barely had the seat belt on when Alice kicked the accelerator, Bella felt herself sink in the soft leather. She sometimes wondered how it was even possible that Alice had never been in any accidents.

"Come on, we're not that late," Bella muttered.

Alice just smiled. Before she knew it, they were in the carpark, ready to head inside. They were just barely in the hall when she saw Aro already coming.

"Bella! Alice! You are finally here!"

"We aren't too late are we?" asked Alice.

"No, not yet. Well come on ladies, let's get down to the depot."

Aro beckoned the girls to walk before him. It made Bella uncomfortable, for some reason she didn't trusted him. After she was hired, there was still one vacancy in the museum so she had nominated Alice for the job. She would be a little more comfortable if her best friend would also working in the museum. Fortunately, Alice is one of the best, so the choice was made easily. Once they were in the depot they walked to the rear end that was separated by a plastic curtain from the rest. Bella saw the table already standing. There was also a list, which the owners had faxed earlier that week with everything that would be displayed in the museum. Bella took the list and began reading through it. A bust of Tutankhamen and the coffin. A bust of Nefertiti and the coffin. Several wall paintings, several Sphinxes, scarabeën, several stone blocks with hieroglyphics. Alice whistled softly, as she read over Bella's shoulder.

"This is a big collection," Alice whispered softly.

"And one of the most expensive. I had to move heaven and earth to convince Amun and Kebi that it would be safe here," Aro stated as he approached.

"Don't worry, Aro, Alice and I will make sure that no one comes near this while it is in the depot."

"I know, and you will get a chance tonight to convince Amun and Kebi." Aro enjoyed watching his employees squirm, even if they were among his favorite. It makes him feel powerful.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked .

"I'm taking them out to dinner tonight and I want you both to come with us," it was more a demand than a request.

Bella and Alice exchanged glances.

"Wait a minute, and what if we have plans for tonight?" Bella inquired.

"Then I suggest that you cancel them; this is important."

"For you or for us?" Alice blurted out.

Bella looked at her warningly but before she could say something Aro stood before Alice.

"Tell me Alice, do you like working here?" He asked in an eerily calm voice, menace sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Then I would not be so cheeky, young lady," he admonished.

"No sir, I'm sorry sir," she said softly, her eyes downcast with a mild blush making it's way up her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap four is up, A big thanx to every one who reviewed, put this up as fav story and made an alert, your the best! As is Cindy of course for helping me out!**

* * *

"Good," Aro replied, just as they heard a truck pulling in.

He turned and walked to the end of the platform while Bella went to Alice.

"I'm sorry Bella," she softly said.

"Are you crazy," Bella replied and she added, softly enough so that only Alice could hear her, "he's just being a jerk."

She heard Alice giggle, then she gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked, still concerned for her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," Alice replied.

"There you have it," he turned to the girls, "just let me do the talking."

Bella and Alice nodded. They went to stand behind Aro and waited until the back of the truck stood at the platform. A few seconds later, two men appeared from the company that transported the cargo, Aro just nodded to them before the men opened the doors. Bella and Alice stretched their necks to try and see what was in it. At that moment, the door next to platform opened and two people came in.

"Amun, Kebi!" Aro said and he walked towards them with a big smile and an outstretched arm.

"Aro," said the man.

Both ignored the hand that Aro had outstretched to them and walked around him to the two men that were unloading the cargo, ignoring Bella and Alice as well.

"I assure you that the cargo is safe here," Aro began cautiously.

Amun and Kebi turned slowly and looked at him skeptically.

"I hope you're right," Amun replied.

"May I introduce you to Alice and Isabella," Aro said, and he beckoned them to come closer. "They will be doing the inventory."

The two girls watched and they suddenly felt very uncomfortable under their eyes.

"Isabella, Alice, this are Kebi and Amun, their parents were the owners of the cargo, but after their death it was passed on as to both Kebi and Amun." The whole situation seemed entirely too tense, Bella tried to shake the feeling.

"Nice to meet you," Bella and Alice greeted together.

"As you know, this cargo is invaluable." Kebi said

"Yes sir, we are aware, we can ensure you that no one will come near the cargo, and after the inventory, Alice and I will cover up everything," Bella assured.

"Bella and Alice will also be joining us tonight for dinner." Aro said.

"Good, then we can tell you some more about the cargo and why it is so important." Amun said while he looked at the girls.

Before Bella or Alice could speak, Aro jumped between them.

"If you would follow me to my office, please, then the last of the papers can be signed," then he turned to Bella and Alice, "If you would like to, start with the inventory and then come join me in my office."

He turned back quickly and walked back to Amun and Kebi.

"Yes, sir," Bella and Alice said as they saluted in unison, laughing.

"Come on then, we need to get started."

Alice acquiesced and walked to the objects. Bella took the list and ran it down together with the following items. Bella glanced over the list, matching it up with the priceless artifacts before her. Everything on the list was on the table before her, she began making various notations on the inventory. She also began making an estimation of the value so that the amount could be signed for. It took them a lot of time, even though they both had a lot of knowledge of Egyptian artifacts. By the time they were half-way finished, it was already at one o'clock.

"This is taking longer than I expected," Bella sighed and let herself drop into a chair.

"I know, it is really an incredible collection."

"Shall we go and have lunch first? I'm getting hungry," Bella asked, laughing at the soft gurgling noises her stomach was making.

"Seems like a good idea. Can you help me to cover it up?"

"Sure."

After they were done they walked towards the cafeteria to have lunch lunch and they ran into Aro.

"Why does it take so long?" he asked.

"It's a large collection and we want to value everything with precision, it is very difficult. Where are Amun and Kebi?"

"In their hotel. Where are you two going?"

"Lunch," Alice replied.

"Well you have to eat, I guess," Aro muttered and continued on his way.

"Well you have to eat I guess." Alice imitated him when he was out of earshot, together they laughed and walked into the cafeteria.

By two o'clock, they were back to their work to finish the inventory of the cargo. They only had to do inventory on the Sphinx, scarabeën, and the stone blocks with Hieroglyphics.

Halfway through Bella's phone rang, she took it out of her bag and smiled when she saw that it was Carlisle.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hi beauty, we are eagerly awaiting you."

"Where are you exactly?"

"On the loading dock somewhere," he replied with a quiet chuckle.

"Okay, I'll get the door open. Wait a minute," Bella walked to the door and opened it, she saw the two men standing and waved to them. She was surprised to see a third person with them.

"We see you," Carlisle hung up.

Bella peaked her head back inside to a see an inquiring look on Alice's face. She informed her friend that Carlisle and Edward had arrived.

"Oh, okay, you want some time alone?" Alice questioned with a devious glint in her eye.

"Of course not, and there is someone with them."

"Oh, who?"

"No idea."

Bella laughed when she felt a pair arms slipping around her waist and a kiss in her neck. Carlisle wanted to turn her around but Edward took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a long kiss. Then someone cleared his throat, they let each other go, Bella blushed and looked at him.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Bella, Alice, may I introduce you to a fellow professor of the University, Jasper Whitlock. He gives lectures on American history, including the second World War," Edward said.

"Nice to meet you," the girls chimed in unison.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jasper replied.

It seemed to Bella that he was slightly more focused on Alice. It didn't escape her that Alice blushed, something that rarely happened. Bella didn't know what exactly was happening, but something was going on.

"What's under this?" Carlisle ask, breaking her out of her reverie.

"A Bust of Tutankhamen plus the coffin, a bust of Nefertiti plus the coffin," motioning to another covered item, she continued, "and under that sheet are several wall paintings, which have been identified properly."

Carlisle gently pulled the sheet from the bust of Tutankhamen and then from the coffin, he whistled between his teeth when he saw it.

"Wow, that's something you don't see every day," he examined the piece with interest.

"And very old and very valuable, so please be careful," Bella nearly begged.

"Don't worry, I wont touch it."

Bella smiled and looked at Jasper, who was standing with Alice looking at the Hieroglyphics, they were deep in conversation.

"What is this?" she heard behind her.

Bella turned and saw Edward let one of scarabeën go through his fingers.

"Edward, be careful!" Bella suddenly cried.

Edward was startled by her and let it slip through his fingers, it fell into two clean pieces on the floor.

"Christ Edward, what did I say!"

"You startled me." he defended himself.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"What is what?"

Jasper bent down and picked up one of the pieces from the floor.

"I think she means this," Jasper said as he took a piece of plastic between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it out. There was something white in.

"Let me see that," Carlisle said, who immediately went into doctor mode.

He gently pricked a hole in the plastic bag, letting the powder go through his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, still a little shocked from the initial discovery.

"I think I know what this is," Carlisle replied.

"Me too, and I don't even have to taste it," said Jasper.

"Drugs," said the men together.

Bella and Alice looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" the girls said in unison, shocked

"Just to be sure, I'd like to take something to the lab in the hospital," Carlisle pulled a small plastic bag out his jacket and put a little bit in.

"I can't believe it!" Bella whispered.

"At least you don't have to tell your boss that one of the scarabeën is broken." Jasper said as he looked inside the statue.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Can you give me that?" he asked Edward. Edward bent down and picked up the other piece to give it to Jasper.

Then Jasper motioned Carlisle to give him the bag as he carefully put it back into the scarabeën again and then clicked it back together. Alice took it from him and inspecting it from all angles.

"You hardly even see it," she finally said.

"How many of those scarabeën do you have?" inquired Jasper.

"I don't know off the top of my head," Bella looked at the men, then at the table, "they're all on that table."

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper walked towards it. There were three others, they each took one and inspected it closely. Almost simultaneously they flipped off the bottoms and there were three bags on the floor.

"Damn!" Alice swore.

"What should we do? Call the police?" Bella asked, deeply concerned by the new discoveries.

"No, I'd advise you to don't do that. You have no idea what kind of idiots these people are or how dangerous they might be. Whose artifacts are these?"

"Amun and Kebi. I don't know much about them, except that it belonged to their parents first, and after their death to left, it was pasted onto them. It's worth a fortune."

"How did their parents die?"

"No idea, I don't even know if Aro knows that."

Alice looked up at Carlisle. "How much would it all be worth?" she asked.

"A few million on the streets."

"Jesus." Alice said breathless.

"Oh my God," Bella suddenly gasped.

"What?" Alice asked.

"What if there are drugs in the rest of the pieces?"

"I don't think there are drugs in the coffins, those are way too heavy to open. I don't think there would be any in the Sphinx, either" Alice concluded.

"The busts?" asked Edward.

They walked over to them to inspect them.

"Help me look," Jasper told Edward.

He stood by the bust of Tutankhamen. Carlisle studied that of Nefertiti.

"Guys, be careful," Bella implored.

Jasper slowly moved his fingers over the Hieroglyphics on the front of the base, at approximately halfway they heard a click and a small drawer opened containing more plastic bags.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap five is up, A big thanx to every one who reviewed, put this up as fav story and made an alert, your the best! As is Cindy of course for helping me out making this story even better!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

"God, I cannot believe it!" Alice said and she sank into a chair with her head in her hands.

Bella walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"I know Alice."

"Do you think Aro would know about this?" she asked.

"I don't think so."

Alice sighed deeply and looked at her friend.

"Should we tell him?" she asked

"I would wait with that," Carlisle said, "I, for one, would first like to know how Amun and Kebi's parents died. God knows how long this collection is being used to smuggle drugs into the country."

"And how did they get through customs? Everything that is coming into America is thoroughly checked, especially loads like this they would not let into the country without checking at least with dogs that are trained for smelling drugs," Jasper said.

"Maybe they bribed someone," Edward suggested.

"Or they had someone to infiltrate," Jasper said.

"Both would be a possibility," Carlisle nodded.

"How are we going to this?" Bella asked.

"First off all, you and Alice are not going to do anything except deal with the inventory and ensure that the collection is safe, Edward, Jasper, and I will investigate this."

Bella stood up to protest, but Edward stopped her.

"He's right, Bella, we don't want you or Alice to get hurt."

"Fine," she said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Hey, come here," Carlisle says, and he pulled her into his arms. Bella placed her hands on his chest and fumbled with his buttons.

"Look at me," he says, and puts his finger under her chin so she has to look at him, "if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself, you are much too important for me. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, so please be careful."

"I'm always careful." he said.

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly, his tongue licking over her lip and she opens her mouth for him, their tongues slowly rotating around each other. Bella moaned and let her arms go around his neck.

"I don't want to lose you, either" she hears Edward say.

She broke away from Carlisle and looked at Edward.

"I know," Bella whispered. Edward gave her a long kiss.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Aro is going to have dinner with Amun and Kebi tonight, he wants Alice and me to be there."

"I'm not sure I can handle that, Bella," Alice said suddenly, Bella turned around and sees that Alice was behind her standing with Jasper.

"Let's get you guys home and we can all relax for a while before your dinner tonight." Carlisle suggested.

"That would be nice, what do you say Alice?" Bella asks Alice.

She looked back at her and Alice nodded. Bella suddenly noticed from the corner of her eye that Alice's fingers are intertwined with Jasper's. She laughed and looked at her friend, making Alice blush.

"Let's go then."

The girls rode back to the house in Alice's car and the men rode behind them, Bella was eyeing Alice for some time.

"What?" Alice asked, beginning to grow a little uncomfortable under Bella's sideways glances.

"You and Jasper seem to be getting along well," she hedged, "and I know you, you're not one to be impressed so easily."

"No, normally I'm not, but there's just something about him. That Southern accent of his, his light-colored eyes, I've never met anyone like him. What did he say he did?" she asked.

"Edward mentioned that when he was introduced."

"Really? Guess I didn't hear that part," she whispered.

"You're really bad," Bella said with a chuckle.

"Your one to talk, you're fucking two men."

"Alice!"

"What? It's true," Alice smirked, "but with two sexy men."

"Jasper isn't to bad to look at either, you know?" Bella said as they were pulling into their driveway.

After they parked the cars, the girls stepped out and went inside, followed by their men. Bella went straight to the back doors to open them up, then she went back inside to the kitchen to turn on the Senseo.

"You guys want coffee?" she yells.

When she turns around however, she walks straight into the arms of Edward who kissed her passionately. Bella let her arms go around him and she pressed herself against him. She licked his lip seeking entrance and he immediately opened his mouth to her. She pulled her fingers through his hair, feeling two other hands suddenly under her shirt. Carlisle began planting kisses on her neck.

"This vaguely reminds me of something," she laughs.

"We can do it again, if you'd like," Carlisle whispered in her ear.

"What about Alice?" Bella is remembered.

"She's busy, too," Edward turned her head towards the living room where she could see Alice and Jasper are sitting on the couch very close to each other. Too close to be just be talking.

Bella laughed and shuddered when she felt Carlisle's fingers sliding under her shirt once again, she turned to Edward and kissed him on his soft lips. He pressed his hips against her and she moaned when she felt how excited he was. Her hands slid down and stroke his erection through the fabric of his pants, Carlisle's hands went up and he grabbed her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Bella sighed and let her head fall on Carlisle's shoulder. She loosened Edward's trousers to free his erection and laughed when it almost shot out his boxers. She wrapped her small hand around it and slowly began to pump, letting her thumb occasionally flick over the tip.

Carlisle pushed up her bra and began caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples, making them go hard immediately under his touch. Then they slid down and to the front to where her hands were. She felt his hands wrap around hers and together they began to pump Edward.

"Oh God, that feels almost to good," he growled.

Bella turned her head to Carlisle and kissed him, enjoying the way he tastes. He used his other hand to work on her pants, he finally managed to get them opened and pulled them down together with her panties. He slowly worked his way to her hot center, letting his finger glide over her wet folds iliciting a moan and making her press her hips forward urgently to meet him in his movements.

"Hmm, so wet already Bella?" he growled.

"Only for my boys," she says.

Edward pulled her with him as he sat himself on the table spreading his legs. Bella licked her lips while eyeing Edward's hard member, she leaned forward and ran her tongue around his tip, licking the pre cum off. Carlisle continued to push her pants down far enough that Bella could step out without releasing Edward's dick. She took him further and further inside and letting her tongue swirl around it. She used her hands to massage his balls, making him moan loudly. Edward pulled her shirt up over her bra, so that he could get his hands go in her bra and began massaging her breasts while his thumbs rubbed her nipples. She felt Carlisle's fingers go around her waist to caress her clit. Bella groaned as Carlisle slammed his hard dick into her, and she felt her legs almost buckle. She was grateful when Carlisle let his free arm go around her waist to help keep her up.

"Fuck," she moaned at the sensory overload.

"Oh Bella, uh... so... fucking... tight..." Carlisle moaned between breaths.

Edward's breathing hitched and Bella recognized that he was almost at his release, his fingers still caressing her breasts and she moved her tongue around his dick faster and faster, sucking and licking. Seeing his dick disappear in her mouth almost completely nearly makes him come undone.

"Christ Carlisle, you were really right, this is so nice, such a fucking hot mouth, and that tongue..." he moaned.

Bella swirled her tongue around his dick once more and her mouth is completely filled with his hot seed. Carlisle slammed harder into her core while she lets Edward's cock out of her mouth. Her climax was approaching fast.

"Come for me Bella," he ordered.

"So... fucking close," she moaned.

Edward slid himself onto a stool while Carlisle's hands grip her hips tightly with both hands as he slammed into her harder and faster, making her breasts bounce. Edward cupped one of them as he pinches her nipple, using the other to her rub her clit.

"Oh God..." Bella whimpered.

"Come for me Bella," Carlisle said, "I want to feel your walls clamp around my dick, make me come with your hot, wet, fucking tight pussy!"

He drove into her one more time sending her over the edge. Her walls clamped down around Carlisle's throbbing member taking him with her over the edge. Bella moaned and let her head rest on Edward's shoulder and he pulled her onto his lap. He ran his fingers over her back and she shivered under his touch.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter six, I aslo got the remark from Cindy why I haven't put chapter six and seven together, when I looked at them I noticed that the lenght was short when seperate and I decided she was right, so this is chapter six _and_ chapter seven in one. Enjoy and thanks to Cindy for doing an amazing job!**

* * *

"Bella?"

"Hmm..."

"Bella, wake up."

"Go away, Alice..."

Alice laughed and gave her a little push.

"What the?" Bella said and shot up.

"Bella come on, we need to be at the restaurant in half an hour."

"What? Why am I in bed? How did I get here?"

"The boys thought that you deserved a little rest," Alice told her with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, is that so," Bella retorted.

"Yes, and they were right, they had you completely exhausted with their... game."

"You're one to talk," Bella bounced back.

"What's that supose to mean?"

"Jasper and you."

"Nothing happened between Jasper and me," said Alice, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing? And you think I'm going to believe that?"

"Believe it or not, but it's true, more or less anyway."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Well, it's really not a big deal or anything. We just kissed and touched a bit, but we kept our clothes on."

"Really?"

"Yes Bella, I'm not like you..." said Alice. She stuck her tongue out to Bella and swiftly jumped out of the bedroom to avoid a cushion being thrown at her.

"I'm not like you," Bella immitated her, "and besides, they started it," Bella tried to defend herself.

After bella got dressed, she came down and heard voices coming from the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, while Carlisle and Edward were sitting outside on the porch. Bella crept around Alice and Jasper and walked towards Carlisle and Edward. They turned to her when they saw her coming.

"Slept okay?" Carlisle asked.

He pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

"Great, just a bit abridged."

Edward then pulled her out of Carlisle's arms and into his own.

"You are beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she says, "we do have to make a good impression on Kebi and Amun."

"You know, I really don't like this," Edward muttered.

"I know, but maybe they don't even have anything to do with it," Bella said hopefully.

"They must be involved," Carlisle surmised, "I can't imagine that those two don't know that there are drugs being smuggled through their collection."

"We have to get going," Alice said as she approached the gathering on the back porch.

Together they all walked inside and said their goodbyes at the door.

"While you're at the dinner we'll try to find out how Amun and Kebi's parents died," said Edward.

"Please be careful."

"Of course."

Carlisle pulled her into his arms and kissed her, letting his hands slide down he back and let them rest on her behind sqeezing it gently. Bella moaned into his mouth and wanted to deepen the kiss but she felt Edward's hands on her hips pulling her away.

"My turn," Edward says as he twisted his hands into her hair and he pulled her closer. His hands began to wander down and carress the sides of her breasts, making Bella moan once again.

"Guys, come on!" Alice admonished the seemingly always horny men in front of her, "Bella, we're going to be late."

"Call us when you're done," Edward said.

"Certainly."

* * *

After they parked, they walked into the restaurant, the door was being held open by a doorman. They gave their names and the hostess led them to the table in the back where Aro, Amun, and Kebi were waiting. The two men stood when they saw Bella and Alice coming.

"Ladies, please sit down," Amun said.

"How's the inventory going?" Kebi said getting straight to the point.

"We're almost done, we still have a few things." Alice said.

"You did lock up, right?" Aro inquired, subtly showing his authority.

"Of course we did," said Bella and she looked at Amun to reassure him, "your collection is safe."

"That's good to hear, it is one of the largest collections from Egypt and it is worth very much." Amun said relieved.

"Undoubtedly! I have seen a lot of collection from Egypt but never one quite like yours. It is an honor that you have chosen our museum to exhibit it." Aro replied.

At that moment the server came with the menu cards.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked with a pleasant voice.

After they gave their drink orders, Bella looked through the menu and realized that it was a very expensive restaurant.

"Have you had any problems with customs?" Alice asks suddenly.

"'problems'?" Kebi repeated.

"Yes, collections like these are always thoroughly checked for all kinds of things," Alice hedged.

"All kinds of things?" Kebi repeated uncomfortably.

"Yes, for example explosive materials or drugs." Amun laughed but Aro leaned forward and looked angrily at Alice.

"Are you suggesting that Kebi and Amun are transporting drugs?" Aro asked.

"Of course not, I was just wondering."

"It's okay, Aro," said Amun, and he placed his hand reassuringly on his arm, "she's right, loads like ours are usually thoroughly checked, but when we gave our papers to the customs agents they only glanced over and allowed to load in the truck with much hesistation."

Bella noticed that Alice wanted to ask more but she gave her a look that warned her not to.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," Alice said as the waiter returned.

"Have you made a chioce?"

* * *

After the server had taken the order, she walked away, Amun looked at Bella.

"Tell me, Bella, why is your museum the safest for our collection?" Amun asked.

"Uh well, it's being heavily guarded due to the fact that there are always great collections on display here. At night, there are always at least ten people and in the daytime at least twice as many. When something is being moved from it's place, all rooms are locked automatically by large steel bars, insuring that no one can get in or out."

"That's good to know," Amun said as he leaned back in his chair, "Seeing the collection is all we have of our parents, so I wanted to know with certainty that your museum is the safest place."

"No one will come near it," Bella assured him.

The rest of dinner was quiet, there was little said about the collection. The conversation was more about the museum itself and what had been on display over the years. The museum was once owned by Aro's parents. After school and on the weekends, Aro would constantly wandered through the long corridors and large rooms. He knew the museum better than anyone and it was only logical that when his father died after a heart attack and his mother no longer could care for it, he would take over. That was about ten years ago.

Alice and Bella had heard the story several times and were a little bored.

"Would you like anything for dessert?" the server asked.

"Just coffee, please." Aro replied.

* * *

Around nine Alice pulled in at the house. As they walked to the door they heard the sound of someone playing on the piano. Alice looked at Bella who shrugged. They decided to walk in through the backyard and saw Jasper sitting on the porch. He stood up when he saw them coming.

"Welcome back," he said.

He gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and nodded to Bella. Together they walked in and saw Edward at the piano. He stopped when he saw them coming.

"Don't stop on my account, that sounds beautiful."

Edward smiled and at that moment they saw Carlisle walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, how was dinner?" he said.

He went over to Bella and pulled her in for one of his obligatory kisses.

"It was okay, Amun is nice enough," Bella replied.

"He's a drug smuggler," Edward said.

"We don't know that for sure," Alice threw against him.

"Did you find anything in your investigation?"

Carlisle nodded.

"I took the powder to a friend of mine and told him to rush it," he said and walked to the living room and motioned to the sofa, "let's sit down."

Jasper pulled Alice to sit in his lap and Edward pulled Bella close, Carlisle took a seat across of them. The plastic bag with the white powder was on the table between them, there was also a glass bowl with black grains in it.

"What's that?" Bella asked as she pointed to the bowl.

"Coffee ground."

"What's the hell is coffee ground?"

"Well," Carlisle picked up the glass dish and opened it gently, "smell it."

He held it up for Bella so she could smell it.

"Jesus, that smells strong." Bella said and she wrinkled her nose.

"Exactly, perfect for hiding drugs."

"Even from trained dogs?" asked Alice.

"Some dogs, most would eventually smell the drugs but others wouldn't. It was a risky move but it worked."

Carlisle put the dish back on the table.

"And this," he said as he grabbed the plastic bag. "is definitely drugs."

"Do you know what kind it is?"

"This is ecstasy, I don't know if that what's in the other bags."

There was a pause before Bella asked the following question.

"Did you found out how their parents died?"

"That is what Edward and Jasper looked up in the library at the University," explained Carlisle.

All eyes went to them.

"Well it was not easy, but we eventually found something in the archives," Edward began, "they were in Europe with Amun and Kebi, Italy to be exact, somewhere during the evening their father announced that he had the go back to the museum for something. Their mother stayed behind with Amun and Kebi."

"Then what happened?" asked Alice.

"When he still wasn't back after an hour, their mother decided to go after him. A few hours later there were police at the door requesting for Kebi and Amun to come with them to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, it was too late." he said.

"How sad. Do they know what happened?"

"Not really," Edward took over and leaned back into the couch. "The police report said the alarm was set off and when they arrived at the museum it was a mess. Their father and mother were found laying close to the collection, they both were shot several times at close range."

"Oh my God!" whispered Alice.

"Were the perpetrators arrested?" Bella asked.

"They have sat on top the investigation for months but have never found them."

"So they're still out there?"

"Yes."

"If we go to the police and they discover what we found, you two could be in serious danger," Carlisle said trying to convey his deep concern.

"I know, that's what I was afraid of," Bella whispered.

"But what are we going to do? We can't just sit back and let this happen." Alice said.

"We won't, we just have to figure out how we can keep you out of this." Carlisle replied.

"But until that time, we wont leave your side." Edward continued.

"But what about your work at the hospital, and Jasper and Edward, they teach at the University."

"Edward and I can adjust our schedule to make sure one of use is close by." Jasper said.

"I can also adjust my schedule, and we make sure we all have each others' phone numbers." Carlisle agreed.

"Thanks guys." Bella said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap seven is up, I saw that I have 100 reviews! Wow that's really amazing you guys are the best! I love you all and a big thanx to every one who reviewed, put this up as fav story and made an alert, your the best! As is Cindy of course for helping me out!**

* * *

"How do you feel about having some houseguests?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What?" Bella whipped around and looked at him in astonishment.

"He's right, we should probably stay here for a while until all this is resolved."

"I don't mind," Alice said suddenly.

Bella looked at her friend in amazement and saw that she was blushing.

"Yeah, well, maybe you guys are right," Bella said and she stood up, "Alice, will you show Jasper to the spare bedroom?"

Alice nodded and walked upstairs with Jasper.

"What about us?" Carlisle said while he and Edward stood up.

Bella looked at them and laughed.

"You guys are going to be staying in my room."

"We are?" the men asked surprised.

"Yes," she said was she turned to wink, "I suspect that we'll end up there anyways before the night is over." She started heading upstairs and heard the men running after her. Halfway up the stairs, Carlisle picked her up and then put her back down at the end of the hallway and pressed her against the wall to kiss her. She worked her hands through his hair, and he wounds his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"Bella, is this your room?" Edward asked.

"Actually, that's Alice's room."

"She's not in there," he said with a wink.

"I'm not surprised," Bella said laughing.

She broke away from Carlisle and pulled them into the bedroom. Edward locked the door while Carlisle pushed her to the bed. Bella perched herself on her knees and began unbuttoning her blouse. Carlisle's eyes followed her finger as she slowly loosened them. Bella saw only lust and passion in his eyes and smiled. Before she knew it Edward suddenly sat behind her, he pushed the blouse off her shoulders and kissed them. Bella turned her face towards him and kissed his cheek. Edward looked at her and leaned into her, the kiss that followed was intense, their tongues fought for dominance. She felt Carlisle's hands go to her breasts, he squeezed them just before he slid his arms around her and unfastened her bra pushing it off her shoulders throwing it to the ground. He took her breast in his hand and massaged it, the other is in his mouth and he lets his tongue go around her nipple, gently biting it occasionally.

Bella moaned as Edwards lips move to her neck. Bella let one hand go into Edward's hair while the other was in Carlisle's hair. Edwards worked his hands into her pants, opening them and he pushed it down. Bella pulled Carlisle on the bed and pushed him so that he was lying on his back. He leaned back on his elbows so he can see her as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Then she started moving her hands up, pausing at his dick, smiling when she noticd that he was already hard. In one easy motion she loosened his belt and then his pants, slowly sliding them down off of him.

She heard Edward opening his pants and could also feel his dick against her hot core. Bella moaned, and leaned over to take Carlisle in her mouth. She hummed as she licked the pre cum off and let him completely slide into her mouth. She moved back again and letting his slide almost completely out. Then she took him halfway in her mouth, with her hand massaging his balls gently.

"Fuck, Bella," Carlisle moaned and he let himself relax back onto the bed.

At that moment Edward pushed his cock deep inside her making Bella moan and close her eyes and enjoy the new full feeling. Edward slowly slid deep inside of her pulling nearly all the way out before he slammed in back. Edward leaned over and grabbed her breasts and began to massage them, squeezing them as he thrust deep inside her over and over again.

"Jesus, Edward," Bella moaned.

"Hmm, you feel so good... so tight ..." Edward growled.

Bella let her tongue go faster around Carlisle member, massaging his balls with two hands now. Carlisle began pushing his hips up to meet her movements. He fisted his hands in her hair so he could pull her closer as he bucked his hips.

"Oh Bella, God, your so good at this..."

Edwards trusts went faster and soon he was adjusting to the rhythm that Carlisle set with his bucking hips. Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of Carlisle mouth fucking Bella.

"Fuck, I don't think I'm going to last much longer," Edward moaned.

"Come for me Edward," Bella panted.

The vibrations she was making around Carlisle's dick was almost enough to make him come undone.

"Hmm, almost..." he Carlisle groans.

"Bella...fuck..."

Edward slammed into her one last time, hard and deep, and pushed Bella over the edge. She milked Edward's dick and she felt him coming as he twitched inside her. The scene before him was enough to push Carlisle over the edge.

"Jesus," Bella panted.

She fell forward onto Carlisle, and Edward layed down next to her and pulled the blanket over them. Just before Bella surrenders to sleep, Edward bent over her and gave her and then Carlisle a goodnight kiss.

When Bella woke up the next morning and stretched her arm out, she felt emptiness. She turned around... even more emptiness. She leaned on her elbows and looked around the room, and saw nothing but just as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she heard the shower running. Bella smiled and tiptoed to the shower, the door was slightly open and she gently pushed it open a little further. There was quite a bit of steam in the bathroom making it difficult to steam, but she heard voices, or rather groaning.

"Hmm, God I love kissing you Edward."

"I had a good master," he joked.

Bella wasn't sure to make of what she was hearing; she had no idea that the men were intimate at times. She took a step closer to the stall and squinted her eyes to see something. Edward was leaning against the wall and Carlisle stood in front of him with his back to the door. They were kissing, their tongues twisted around each other playfully. Bella had to suppress a moan and leaned against the wall.

It seemed like her hand had a mind of it's own when it moved slowly over her shoulder to her breasts, her hand slipped over it gently and she played with her nipple. She bit her lip when she heard Edward moan. Carefully she looked sideways. Edward was ran his fingers through Carlisle's hair.

Bella watched as Carlisle slid his hands over Edward's body. Admiring his muscular chest, she saw his hands sliding further down and they immediately took his cock in it, which was already hard.

"Hmm, Jesus Carlisle..." Edward groaned.

He closed his eyes and Bella saw that Carlisle was pumping him a little faster. Edward pushed his hips forward into Carlisle's hands and Carlisle was leading Edward's dick so that it was touching his own.

"Fuck," Carlisle muttered breathlessly.

"God that is such a good feeling..."

"What is a good feeling?" Carlisle asked teasingly.

"You hard dick against mine, feels so fucking good."

Bella looked up and saw Edward's hand go down to captured Carlisle's member in his hand while Carlisle continued to pump Edward. Gently they let them slide against each other.

Bella was still stroking her breast with one hand and she let the other disappear between her legs. She caressed her folds and let a finger slip inside. She knew she had to be quiet, so she concentrated on her finger going into her slit, she paused and let another finger slide inside. She let her head fall with a thud against the wall in enjoyment. The moaning sounds of Edward and Carlisle was turning her on, she started to move her hips forward.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Almost," Edward gasped.

"Harder... faster..." Carlisle groaned.

Bella glanced sideways and saw two men were going faster and harder, they were pressing their hips forward as much as possible, seeking the friction that they both so desperately needed.

She heard the men cum and turned her attention back on herself again. She felt she was also almost there, Bella closed her eyes and moved her fingers faster, curling her fingers she got to her most sensitive spot, again and again 'til she was coming.

"Fuck," she gasped.

Bella was about to let herself slide down against the wall but there were two hands pulling her up. Bella was shocked and her eyes flew open.

"Nice show," Carlisle joked.

"I could say the same thing," Bella gasped a little, noticing that he was still hard.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

His eyes found hers again and before she knew it he had her pressed against the wall and thrusted his dick into her.

"Oh Jesus," Bella groaned.

"You're so good to fuck."

Carlisle put her right leg around his hip and her left leg over his shoulder, it was an awkward position and she shifted slightly making him go inside even deeper.

"Fuck Bella," Carlisle hissed.

The pace was fast and after a few hard thrusts they reached their climax. Carlisle slowly let her feet back on the ground. Bella was shaking a little, her two orgasms were still rocking through her body and she tightened her grip on Carlisle.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just give me a minute."

"Sure," he laughed.

He lifted her up and walked back to the bedroom where Edward was standing beside the bed. He was almost completely dressed. Carlisle put her gently on the bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"You two are going to be the death of me," she sighed.

After Carlisle had helped her get dressed, they all walked down the stairs together.


	8. Chapter 8

**and chap eight is done, last one and I promiss you guys that by the end of the week you will get a whole new one! thanx to Cindy for making this story better, your the best!**

* * *

When she walked into the room she saw Alice and Jasper lounging on the couch.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked as she was getting up.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Please be careful," Jasper implored.

"Of course, but if we encounter any problems, we'll call you guys," Alice answered.

* * *

Shortly after they arrived at the museum they went towards the collection. Bella noticed that Alice kept looking over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well let's see, we have a collection that is full of drugs, the person behind it is probably the one that shot Amun and Kebi's parents, and if they know that we know, he will proberly kill us also. Apart from that? Yeah, I'm fine," she said sarcastically.

"Alice, take it easy," said Bella, and she grabbed her shoulders, "you heard what the guys said, they'll protect us."

"Yeah, okay..." Alice replied, not having as much faith in the guys as Bella.

When they arrived at the hall with the collection, Bella stopped abruptly.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Didn't we covered everything?" asked Bella as she pointed to the uncovered collection.

"Yes, we did."

"There are a few on the floor."

The girls stared at each other before they walked towards it. Alice took a scarab and turned it around in her hands.

"How did Jasper do this?" she whispered.

Bella was already touching the bust of Tutankhamun. Just when she was about to give up it clicked open.

"Shit," she swore.

Alice stopped her attempts and looked at her.

"What?"

"It's empty," Bella stood up and walked to Alice taking tha scarab from her, "let me try."

Bella took over and it clicked open.

"Also empty," Bella said.

"Now what?" asked Alice, and she looked inquiringly at Bella.

"I don't know," said Bella, and she glanced around, "I'm sure that the ones who took it transported it somewhere else before it will be sold. I'm going to call Carlisle."

"What, why?" Alice asked as her head was spinning, there was only so much her nerves could take.

"Because they should know about this."

Bella grabbed her phone while Alice prepared to finish the inventory. After Bella was was done, she went to Alice to help her.

"What did he say?"

"He's on his way over."

"What if they know!" Alice suddenly yelled, she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Know what?"

"That we know! Then, they're going to kill us also Bella!"

"Alice, please don't yell."

"Sorry," Alice said as she tried to slow her breathing.

They bagan to work on completing the inventory, and just as they were finshed she heard a knock on the door, which made Alice jump, and the voice of Carlisle, which made her relax again. Bella probably would have laughed at her friend's strange behavior if the situation wasn't so dire, she went to the door and opened it to let Carlisle in.

"Hey, I came as soon as I could," he said.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Bella put her arms around him and he pressed her tightly against him as they walked to the collection.

"So, everything's gone?"

"Yes, whomever it was, they must have taken everything last night."

"While you and Alice were eating with Aro, Kebi, and Amun?" He questioned.

"Do you think whoever did it knew that we would all be away from the collection?" Alice came up between them.

"Perhaps, it's all very coincidental. Given the fact that the security is very high around here, how did they even get in?"

"You think it is someone from within?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Or the person who did it had help from someone from inside. Do you think Aro could do something like this?" Carlisle replied.

"I don't know, although I'm not a big fan of Aro, this museum has been in his family for ages," Alice said.

"I can hardly believe he would use the museum for something like smuggling drugs, it's too important to him." Bella agreed.

"And Amun and Kebi?" Carlisle asked.

"Amun seemed sincere enough last night," Bella said and looked at Alice.

"I agree, but I'm not so sure about Kebi." Alice pondered.

"Do you know who all has keys to the vault?" asked Carlisle.

"Aro, of course, and us plus the guards." Bella said while counting on her fingers.

"Is that all?"

"As far as we know."

Carlisle sighed and paced back and forth, suddenly his attention was drawn by something at the door.

"What is this?" he asked.

"What is what?" asked Bella, and she walked to where her was standing.

Carlisle knelt down at the door and pointed at something, Bella followed his finger and saw something black.

"Is that..."

"Coffee grounds," Carlisle finished.

"It looks the same and it smells just as strong," Bella concluded.

"That was not there yesterday." Alice asserted.

"We have to know where they've taken it before they get a chance to sell it."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Bella.

"No idea, but that's not your problem," Carlisle said, "you two are going to put your focus on the collection. When will it be exhibited?"

"In two days, first we have to bring this list which contains the items and the estimate value of the pieces to the auditors so that they can make the papers for the insurance."

"Okay, so you keep doing that and I will go to Edward and Jasper and see if we can find the drugs."

"I'll take the list to the auditors," said Alice, and she walked towards the museum.

"I don't like this," Bella sighed.

"I know, me neither." Carlisle agreed.

He pulled Bella in his arms. He let his hands gently slide over her back, and kissed her neck feeling her relax under his touch.

"I have a question," Bella said suddenly.

"What's that?"

Bella pulled away from him and looked at him.

"What happened between you and Edward, how long is that been going on?"

"Actually, that's two questions, love," Carlisle said cheekily. He laughed and stroked her cheek as he continued, "Before Edward and I lived together, we had our own lives with our own friends and the occasional girlfriend. Once we graduated, we had our eye on the same house but since it was quite large and we couldn't pay for it alone, we decided to buy it together. As I said, it was big enough to not always run into each other and we still had our own lives. As time went by, contact with our friends reduced and we were spending more time in each other's company."

"And that's when it happened?" asked Bella.

"No, not then. We discovered that we had quite a bit in common: we liked the same music, we went to the same clubs, and so on. So we started going out together. We had enough attention from the ladies but I never took one home but occasionally Edward would. One night I had to use the bathroom and the door of Edward bedroom was open. He had brought someone home that evening and when I looked into the room I saw them fucking. I kept watching, I know I shouldn't have, but it was so fucking hot to see him fucking her and before I knew were my pants were at my ankles and I was pumping myself."

Carlisle put his hands on Bella's ass and pulled her firmly to him. She felt that the story he was telling her excited him.

"Jesus, Carlisle."

"It was so hot to watch Edward fuck her, Bella," he whispered.

"I can imagine," Bella said softly, thinking about this morning and seeing the parallels.

She felt his hand go into her pants, his fingers slided over her slit and she moaned softly.

"He slowly let his dick slide in," he whispered and he let 2 fingers slip inside her, "like this, and his other hand played with her breast," Bella felt his other hand under her shirt, and he caressed her breast and squeezed her nipple, "like this."

Bella pushed her hips forward and asked;"Did she responded like this?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Carlisle replied, "and she sighed and moaned like you."

"Hmm..."

"And she whispered his name."

"Carlisle..."

"Yes like that," he whispered excited by the spontaneous reenactment. He curled his fingers and pushed her clit. He stroked it gently and squeezed it, it didn't take long before Bella reached her climax. Carlisle let his fingers slide out of her and kissed her.

"He had seen me," he said suddenly.

"What?" Bella said, still coming down from her high and panting.

"Edward he had seen me and he confronted me the next day. I wanted to apologize but before I got the chance he pushed me against the wall and I felt his hands firmly grasped my dick."

"What did you do?"

"I was too surprised to do anything but it felt good. That was about two years ago, and we still do it occasionally but usually only if the need is there."

"And how often is that?"

"Depends, every month, every two months... Do you have a problem with that?"

"Are you crazy? I enjoyed watching you two in the shower." Bella said, and she blushed slightly.

Carlisle laughed and pulled her toward him.

"I enjoyed watching you," he paused thoughtfully, "and afterwards fucking you," he said.

He leaned over and kissed Bella, he grabbed her face in his hands and tilted it slightly. Bella felt his tongue going over her lip, and she parted her lips to give him access. He slowly let his tongue slip inside and Bella swirled her tongue around his, but he let her take the lead. This kiss was different than the ones she was used to from Carlisle: this one was soft, tender and loving. After the kiss she looked at him and saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"Do you have any idea how important you are to me?"

"I..."

Carlisle leaned forward to kiss her a little more urgently but the kiss was also full of passion and desire.

"I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

"What?"

"I know, I didn't mean to fall for you, but I did. I can't help it, it just happened. I'm sorry." he said and looked down feeeling a little flustered.

Bella grabbed his head and turned it up so that he faced her.

"Carlisle, I..."

"I'm back!" they heard Alice yell from behind them.

"Great timing," Carlisle whispered which made Bella laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**and a very very new and shiny chapter this time, and since I am going on a holiday this will be the last for at least two and a half weeks. so it's a little longer then usual. I want to thank everyone for staying with me on this, I love you all. Keep the reviews going they make my day as do you...Thanks for Cindy for making this story better then it is.**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she approached.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Bella replied.

"You just look a bit flushed," then realization dawned on her, "Oh, Bella!"

"What?" She hoped that she did not look that transparent!

"This is a museum, you two could have been caught! I mean ...seriously," Alice gave her a look that reminded Bella of the look her mother used to give her when she was caught doing something wrong. Carlisle wasn't quite how he felt about being chided by such a small woman.

"Yes I know, but he..." Bella started, but Alice cut her off:

"He started it, yes I know. They always start it, don't they?" Alice bounced back at her.

"Yes, indeed they do," Bella said, sticking her her tongue out.

"I'm going to the cafeteria for lunch, and after that we can let Aro know that we have completed the inventory."

"Okay, I'll be right there, I'm just going to let Carlisle out."

Alice look between the two skeptically.

"I swear," Bella assured.

"Fine, but if you're not with me within five minutes, I'm come and get you."

"Sure. Bye Alice." Bella said while she playfully pushed her friend towards the museum.

Carlisle and Bella walked to the door together.

"Now I have a question," he stated.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Have you and Alice ever... you know, been together?" He half-asked to try and lighten the mood and half-asked out of curiosity.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? No," she denied.

"Really?"

"No. Well, maybe one time," she amended as she re-thought her answer.

"I knew it!" He said with a sparkle in his eye, feeling like a typical male.

"It wasn't planned or anything, it just sort of happened..."

"How?" Bella laughed a little at how he seemed entirely captivated but her revelation.

"Well it was a girl's night: pizza, movies, pyjamas... We were in a mellow mood and we started to play around and then one thing led to another," she said cryptically.

"Yes, I know how it begins but how was it?" Carlisle said and looked at her as if maybe if he stared hard enough he would be able to read her mind.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" she teased.

"Come on Bella, I'm begging here," he said pleadingly.

Bella smiled coyly and looked over at him.

"I should really go join Alice, she's waiting for me and you heard what she said. Thanks for coming, it was really sweet of you," she said, and before he could protest she kissed him on the cheek and ran back into the museum.

Bella made her way into the cafeteria. She quickly grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple, and her lemonade and went to where Alice was sitting and plopped down next to her at a table.

"That was quick," said Alice.

Bella looked at her friend and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I told you I was only letting him out," and then she added ruefully, "and you were right, this is not the place for such things."

"Then why did you do it?"

Bella looked around, turned to Alice and leaned forward.

"This morning when I woke up, Carlisle and Edward were gone. I got out of bed to find them and suddenly I heard noises coming from the bathroom."

"Noises?" Her intrigue was piqued.

"Yeah, you know... moaning and stuff."

"Moaning? Oh!" said Alice, as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah I know! So I tiptoe into the bathroom and there they are, together under the shower kissing and touching each other."

"Jesus," Alice whispered and she began to blush.

"Really Alice, it was so hot seeing them together like that and well, I couldn't resist. Before I knew it, I was touching myself while I listened to them moaning."

Alice started to giggle and Bella felt herself blushing.

"Anyway, I was asking him before you came back how long they have been intimate. Carlisle said they've lived in the same house and with their own lives for awhile before anything happened, but as time went by the contact with their friends subsided and they discovered they had a lot in common. So they started going out to clubs together and sometimes Edward would bring someone home. So, one night Carlisle had to go to the bathroom and the door of Edward's bedroom was open. Edward had brought someone home that night and when Carlisle looked inside the bedroom he saw them going at it. He kept watching and before he knew it his pants were at his ankles and he was pumping himself. The next morning, confronted Edward him; he had seen him, and that's when things started happening between them. They still fuck, but only if the need is there."

"Well, things like that can only happen naturally," said Alice, and she looked at Bella meaningfully.

"Right," Bella laughed, "Carlisle also wanted to know if we ever fucked," she whispered.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him once, but then he wanted to know how it was, but I didn't tell him," Bella said, and she leaned back in her chair.

"You're such a tease," Alice laughed, "I've actually thought about that night a lot lately," she confessed.

"Really?" asked Bella.

Alice nodded and looked at Bella.

"It was so good. You were very good, I understand why Carlisle and Edward can't get enough of you," Alice said and took Bella's hand over the table.

"It was very nice, indeed," said Bella, and she leaned towards Alice, "maybe we should think about showing it to Carlisle, instead of telling him?"

"Really?" Alice asked softly who also leaned slightly to Bella.

"Yeah," Bella said softly, she licked her lips, "I bet he'd like that."

"He wouldn't be the only one," Alice replied.

"Ah, here you are!" They heard Aro say from very close behind them. Bella and Alice jumped in terror. It was unnerving how quiet his footsteps were at times.

"Well, well, aren't we jumpy today, bad conscience ladies?" he asked, smiling inwardly at their discomfort.

Alice had to bite her tongue not to say anything.

"Aro, we didn't see you. What can we do for you?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to speak to the two of you in my office," he said and before the girls could respond or do anything, he was gone.

Bella and Alice quickly jogged after him. He held the door to his office open for them, something he rarely did and it made Bella and Alice be on their guard. Once Aro was inside, he closed the door and walked towards them.

"Tell me, Alice," he began, and he walked to his desk and made himself comfortable, "when we were having dinner and you began talking about customs and smuggling things, what did you mean by that?"

Alice looked to Bella for guidance but Aro interrupted her.

"Look at me, Alice," he said loudly.

Alice looked at him with a jerk, eyes wide.

"Nothing. It's just, I was curious. Sometimes you hear those stories..."

"About drugs you mean?"

"Yes," said Alice, and she looked around nervously, she wanted to look at Bella, for support, for anything but she didn't dare. Sure she could stand up for herself, she was strong and confident about herself, most of the time at least, but there was something about Aro that made her feel very tiny.

"You don't just ask someone how their collection came through customs, it must have come from somewhere," he hedged.

Aro looked at her and walked towards her, Alice avoided his gaze however. Aro grabbed her face and turned it towards him. The chill of his fingers were disconcerting.

"Alice, look at me," he demanded and she looked at him slowly, "I didn't move heaven and earth to get that collection here just because of its worth."

"What do you mean?" Bella said suddenly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Aro let Alice go and looked at Bella.

"I can't go into details, but Amun and Kebi's parents were old friends of my parents. They have known each other for many years. They even came to visit when father was ill. They had no secrets from each other."

"So your parents knew Amun and Kebi, too?"

"Yes, my mother has always had connection to many people and she had a knack for knowing who she could and couldn't trust and although she really liked Amun, there was something about Kebi what she did not trust."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"According to Mother, there was something about him, he was different. She even once said that he is capable of almost anything to get his way."

"Even murder?" Alice said softly.

Aro looked at her, turned and sat down behind his desk.

"After we heard about the deaths of their parents, Mother and Father we devastated. My parents even went to their funeral. But despite the fact that their collection is worth very much, it was still in its place after the shooting. Mother didn't trust it, something was wrong. Why would someone kill Amun and Kebi's parents, but not take their most valuable asset?"

"That's a good point," Bella said, and she shrugged trying to appear nonchalant.

"Exactly," Aro said and he looked at Bella significantly.

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Bella, and she looked at him quizzically.

"We need to talk, but not here. The walls have ears, so to speak. Come to my house tonight, eight o'clock," He said, and it was clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"By the way sir, the inventory is complete on the Egyptian collection," Bella informed him, he nodded in acknowledgment and dismissal.

On the way back to the collection Bella and Alice were very quiet, suddenly Alice grabbed her friend's arm and turned her around.

"Do you think he knows?" she asked.

"I don't know Alice, but it wouldn't surprise me."

"Then why on earth did he try so hard to get the collection here?" Alice asked why she raised her hands.

"Well, hopefully we get some answers tonight."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Their work with the collection was finished and they began to identify other collections and that went a lot faster than the Egyptian collection.

When they turned into the drive way a few hours later and walked to the house they heard the sound of the piano again. Bella smiled as she walked inside. Alice almost ran off to Jasper, who greeted her with a kiss. Bella paused for a moment and watched Edward from a distance while he played on the piano, his long thin fingers lovingly caressed the keys. From the corner of her eye she saw Carlisle in the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled at her making her remember his words from earlier. After one last glance at Edward, she walked toward Carlisle, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen for a little privacy.

"We need to talk," she said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, and he sounded worried.

Bella sat down and Carlisle took the seat beside her.

"About earlier Carlisle, I care about you, but I care about Edward, too," she told him.

"I understand that you care about Edward, but I just needed you to know how I feel, you have a right to know," he said and took her hand over the table.

Suddenly a thought struck her, "This isn't going to make things awkward between us, right?"

"No, of course not. I promise things will not change unless you want them to," Carlisle said, seeing at that moment there was a possibility that someday Bella may love Edward the way he loves her and his love may be unrequited.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey everyone, I'm back from my holiday and I have a new chappie for you! So just to make things clear, I put chap 6 and 7 in one, so chap 8 turned into chap 7, chap 9 turned into chap 8, chap 10 turned into chap 9 and chap 11, wich originally is this one turned into chap 10. You still with me? I hope so but if you have any questions about this or anything else please feel free to let me know. Thanks to every one who made this there fav story and who put an alert on it and of course for reviewing, you make my day and remember keep them coming, your the best as is Cindy of course thanx girl!**

**I don't own any of the caracters of twilight.**

* * *

Together Bella and Carlisle walked back into the living room where they saw that Jasper was on the phone. Alice looked at him quizzically and Carlisle and Bella wondered whether there were problems. After Jasper hung up he looked at the others.

"What's going on?" asked Alice.

"I'm afraid I will have to pass tonight, someone broke into the University," Jasper explained.

"Is something stolen?" asked Edward.

"They don't know, the police are there now. They want us to come."

"And what about the girls?" said Edward.

"I'm still here," Carlisle said indignantly as he came between Jasper and Edward.

"Yes, that's true but..."

"No but's, it's only five o'clock now, you still have two hours before the girls appointmentwith Aro."

"That's true," Jasper replied and looked at Edward, "we only have to check if something is missing in our classrooms, that shouldn't take long."

"Okay, you're probably right." Edward said.

He walked towards Bella and took her in his arms. He let his fingers glide over her back.

"We will be back as soon as possible." he told her.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly, and then her nose and then finally her lips. Soon, their tongues twisted around each other slowly. His hands slid to her butt and he pulled her tightly against him. Bella moaned and ran her fingers through his hair scratching his scalp lightly.

"We gotta go," they heard Jasper say.

With slight reluctance, they let go of each other. Bella and Alice walked to the door to see them out and watched as they drove off before returning inside. Bella saw Carlisle in the living room and suddenly an idea came over her. She nudged Alice who looked at her; she immediately knew what her friend was thinking.

"Carlisle, Alice and I are going to change our clothes, we'll be right back!"

Quickly, they ran upstairs giggling the whole way. Once in Bella's bedroom, Alice pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Bella felt her fingers glide over her back and she let them rest on her butt. Bella opened her mouth and felt Alice's tongue gliding inside, she moaned and pressed her body against Alice. Bella ran her hands over Alice sides in the direction of her breasts, she massaged them and squeezed her nipples.

"Jesus, Bella," she gasped.

Bella pulled Alice's shirt over her head and kissed her just above her breast. In one easy motion, Alice pulled Bella's shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Together, they got out of their pants and Alice walked to the bed. Bella watched her friend for a moment, pondering.

"Are you sure? I mean... Carlisle is going to see you very intimately."

"I know, and don't get me wrong: I'm crazy about Jasper, but this kind of excites me. Like I said, he's very hot." she giggled.

"Okay then, shall we?" Bella asked as she reached for Alice's hand.

Alice nodded and she licked her lips. Bella squeezed her hand before letting go and she opened the door and walked toward stairs.

"Carlisle? Can you come here?" she yelled but her voice was still sweet. This was going to be fun.

Bella ran back to the bed where Alice was sitting wide-legged, Bella sat down opposite of her and she looked at the doorway where Carlisle appeared.

"What is..." The words died in his mouth when he saw the display in front of him. He walked towards them without really meaning to, but Bella extended her hand.

"That's close enough." Bella instructed playfully.

Carlisle looked at her quizzically.

"Remember when you asked me if Alice and I ever have been intimate?"

Carlisle nodded in a slight stupor.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." Bella said with a wink.

Carlisle let himself drop into a chair and let his eyes wander over the girls in front of him. The way they sat on the bed, in only their underwear made sure that his dick was hardening.

Alice ran her fingers over Bella's body. She massaged her breasts and squeezed them gently, then went further down and she slowly went to her thigh, Bella groaned and pulled Alice to her. Bella kissed her passionately. Alice had her hands on Bella's behind and let them disappear into her panties. She squeezed her butt and pressed Bella tightly against her. Alice pushed Bella slightly away from her and her hands went up to pulled the bra from Bella and knead her breasts. She leaned forward slightly and took a nipple in her mouth, she took it between her teeth and pulled it gently, swirling her tongue run around it illiciting a groan from Bella and Carlisle.

"Fuck." Carlisle whispered when he saw Bella's nipples were hard. He looked at her and saw she had her head thrown back. She licked her lips with her tongue. Carlisle shifted slightly and pressed his hand onto his dick which was already hard.

He was fascinated by Alice's hands as they stripped Bella of her panties. His fascination moved to her mouth as she moved to Bella's other breast and gave it the same treatment, Bella loosened Alice bra and caressed her breasts. Alice ran her fingers over Bella's folds and let one finger disappear inside.

"Oh baby, you're so wet already," whispered Alice.

Bella moved her hips forward, Alice still licked Bella's breast while one hand stroked her other breast and she let another finger dip inside.

"Oh, Alice baby!" Bella groaned.

Bella bucked her hips forward and Carlisle noticed that her breathing was faster and knew that she was near her peak. He rubbed his dick, which was almost painfully hard now, he had to restrain himself not to free it. He pressed his hips forward in the same rhythm as Bella did. Alice tongue kept on sliding over Bella's breast and the hand that was on her breast went down and rested on Bella's butt, she pushed them forward in the same rhythm as Bella bucking.

"Fuck, I'll... I... oh god..." Bella gasped incoherently.

Alice stroked Bella's clit again and that was enough to push her over the edge. Alice kept on stroking, letting Bella slowly ride out her climax. Bella let herself drop on the bed and looked panting at Carlisle, who was about to get up, and again Bella restrained him with a raised hand.

"Not so fast, tiger," she said and looked Alice in the eye, "now it's my turn."

Bella came forward and kissed Alice deeply, their tongues twisted around each other and Bella slowly pushed Alice on her back. Bella put her hands on either side of her head and came up a little, she forced Alice to spread her legs further for her. With her thigh Bella gently slid against her folds, Alice moaned and pushed her hips upwards.

"Impatient are we?" Bella teased.

"Fuck Bella!" moaned Alice.

Bella smiled and kissed her neck, her shoulder and went down to her right breast, she slowly let her tongue go over her breast, and carefully avoided her nipple. She turned slightly and let her free hand go down over Alice's thigh and pubic hair, near her folds but she also avoided that area carefully.

"Stop teasing me," Alice groaned.

"Sorry, darling," Bella said in a sing-song voice.

Bella was aware that Alice wasn't the only one she was teasing, occasionally she threw a sideways glance at a very sexually frustrated Carlisle.

Without further warning, she pushed a finger into her. Alice groaned and arched her back, Bella bit her nipple and slightly pulled on it. Bella let a finger slide into her cunt while her tongue went further down. She swirled it around her navel. Bella came to her opening and let the tip of her tongue slide one time over her folds. Alice moaned and Bella turned Alice slightly and let one of Alice's legs fall off the bed so that Carlisle had the same views as Bella, a beautiful wet pussy.

"Hmm..." Bella groaned.

She pulled her fingers out of Alice and replaced them with her tongue, she licked her folds, letting her tongue slide in gently and swirled around her clit. Alice groaned and Bella looked through her eyelashes to her friend to find her hands were playing with her breasts, she squeezed and stroked them. Bella smiled and focused on Alice's delicious pussy. She put her hands under her butt and pushed Alice up so her tongue could go further and further into her. By this time, Carlisle had his pants and boxers lying around his ankles and was pumping himself.

"Fuck Bella, you're so... good at this... jesus..." Alice said between pants.

Bella suddenly saw movement in the corner of her eye and saw Carlisle standing behind her in the mirror and she felt the bed move under his weight.

"If you think that when two beautiful girls are right in front of me fucking that I can just watch, you're wrong," he said breathlessly.

Before Bella could do anything, he pushed his hard dick deep into her.

"Oh, Carlisle!" Bella screamed.

"Bella baby..." Carlisle groaned.

Bella recovered and returned her focused back on Alice. She licked and sucked hard on Alice's clit. He let his hands go around her waist and stroked Bella's clit. Bella moaned and moved into the same rhythm. Soon there was a mix of moaning and panting and the sound of flesh against flesh. The vibrations of the moans from Bella made sure that Alice came closer to her orgasm. Alice opened her eyes and the look of Carlisle's dick disappearing deep into Bella made her come. Alice sat up slightly and pulled Bella towards her to kiss her passionately. It was a sight which caused Carlisle almost to orgasm.

"Fuck, Bella, Alice... that is so hot..."

Alice let go of Bella and the hard thrusting of Carlisle made Bella's breast bounce wildly up and down. That excited Alice and she started to caress them, Bella moans and when she felt Alice's finger by her clit, she reached her most explosive orgasm she had ever experienced. She clamped around Carlisle's dick making him come as well.

"Jesus," she pants while she dropped beside Alice on the bed.

"It was the plan that you would watch," said Alice as she looked at Carlisle, "but fuck, that was good."

Alice's eyes wander over his body ending on his still-standing dick.

"Jesus, you're big," she commented and immediately covered her mouth with her hand looking ashamed.

Carlisle laughed and put his fingers around it, he began to pump slowly. Alice licked her lips as Carlisle approached she spread her legs for him letting him know that she wanted him. Before she knew it, he had thrust himself hard and deep into her.

"Oh... Jesus," she gasped.

When Bella saw what was happening next to her, she looked at Alice who pulled her towards her and the girls kissed each other. The sight of the girls making out got Carlisle excited. He took Alice firmly by the hips and slammed harder and deeper into her. Alice moaned and moved her hands to feel over Bella's her breasts.

"Alice, I want you to make Bella come with your mouth."

Alice nodded, feeling a little light-headed from the rush of it all.

Bella puts one leg on each side of Alice's face, her back to Carlisle. He lifted Alice's legs over his shoulder and slammed more extensively into her. Alice's tongue went over Bella's soaking folds as Bella moaned and grabbed the headboard for support while she bucked her hips forward. Alice spread her folds with one hand and let her tongue go deeper inside. Carlisle saw Alice's tongue continue to penetrate Bella and he moaned. He thrust deep and Alice came to her climax, milking him until he hit his climax also. Carlisle reached forward and cupped Bella's breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Come for us, Bella," he directed.

Alice circled Bella's clit one more time, sending Bella into her climax.

Carlisle got off the bed and turned around to look at the two exhausted girls.

"Well, this was very...fun," he says, "but if you will excuse me, I think I need a shower to clean myself up. Bella, can I use yours?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, you know the way," she said. She was still catching her breath

Alice rolled on her stomach and looked at Bella.

"This certainly was very fun," she mimicked Carlisle and laughed.

"But a one-time thing, right?" Bella said and looked at Alice.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Alice sighs.

"Of course I am, come on." she said and playfully pet Alice on the butt.

They got out of bed and got dressed. Afterwards, they walked downstairs. Alice went out on the patio and Bella went into the kitchen to make coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

**And chap eleven is up!** **A big thanx to every one who reviewed, put this up as fav story and made an alert. Keep the reviews going they make my day as do you...Thanks for Cindy for making this story better then it is. **

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

"That was definitely a nice surprise." she suddenly heard from behind her.

Bella turned and looked at Carlisle, he stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed before his chest. Bella laughed and continued with the coffee.

"You want some?" she asked.

"I can sure use one." he laughed.

"You wanted to know how it happened." she said.

"That's true, but I didn't expected that you would show me."

"Oh, well ... it seemed exciting." she said and looked at him over her shoulder.

Carlisle smiled and walked towards her, he pushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder.

"That was indeed very exciting and also very good in many ways." he whispert.

"Yeah well, it wasn't really the plan that you would participate."

"I don't regret it, do you?"

Bella turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"No I don't either."

Something in her eyes told Carlisle she was thinking about something. Or some one.

"Alice? I was a little surprised that she agreed to this because she and Jasper are quite fond of each other."

"That's true but the prospect of us making love with you watching was exciting to her too. But Jasper can't know, Alice is very fond of him and she doubts that he will understand what happened. She doesn't want to take the risk of losing what they have."

"I understand that and I will not say anything. And Edward?" he asked.

"I don't think he would find it that bad but let's just keep this to ourselves just to be safe." Bella replied.

"Sure." Carlisle agreed.

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed her, he let his tongue gently slide over her lip and she gave him immediate access. As their tongues played together her thoughts went back to what he had said in the museum that he is in love with her. She had enjoyed their lovemaking and she didn't think about about Edward at all. She didn't even know why she did not want Edward to know, he would surely understand. Yet there was something that stopped her. She was pulled back from her thoughts when Carlisle's hands disappeared under her shirt.

"I think we should stop before all our clothes are on the floor." she said with a wink and she gave Carlisle his coffee.

"Thank you." he said and gave her a kiss before he walked away.

Bella took two cups and then also walked to the patio. Alice sat on the porch swing and Carlisle leaned against the railing. She gave Alice the coffee and sat down beside her.

"Do you think Edward and Jasper will be back in time?" asked Alice.

"I do not know but we have a half hour before we leave." Bella answered.

"I will call Edward." Carlisle said and he grabbed his cell phone.

He went inside and left the girls behind.

"Bella, about what happened..." Alice began, she sounded tensed but Bella interrupted her.

"Don't worry, I've spoken with Carlisle and he will not say anything." she said and saw Alice relax visibly.

"Thanks, I'm afraid that Jasper will not understand."

"He will not hear it from us." Bella said reassuringly.

At that moment, Carlisle came out again. He kept his mobile in his hand and held it out to Bella.

"He wants to talk to you." he said.

Bella took the mobile.

"Edward?"

"Hey Bella, I'm afraid we won't make it." he said.

"Really?" she got up and walked to the railing, she gazed at the lawn.

"No, there is a lot stolen here and we must help the oficers to make a list of what we are missing." he explained.

"That's to bad." she said disappointed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I still don't trust Aro, fortunately Carlisle can still go with you and protect you and Alice."

"I am fairly sure that Aro is not involved." Bella assured him.

"Even if that is true please be carefull." he almost begged.

"I promise you." Bella replied.

After a while, Bella broke the connection and gave the phone back to Carlisle.

"They won't be back in time." she said to Alice.

"I thought something like that." Alice sighed.

"Come on girls, I am still here to protect you." Carlisle said and he opened his arms.

"That's very comforting." Bella said laughing.

"Now we must go or we'll be late." Alice said.

* * *

Carlisle parked the car in front of the house, it was exactly like Bella and Alice had expected. It was big, very big and it looked impressive, it was enclosed by a high fence with barbed wire on top. Surveillance camera's at the door and proberly at all other entries. It looked dark behind the most windows and somewhat gloomy. Befor some of the windows were bars. Aro had inherited it from his parents and although it was too big for one man alone he kept it. Carlisle held the car door open for the girls and led them to the door. Bella rang the bell and they waited until the door was opened. There was a butler who first looked at them before he said anything.

"Can I help you?" he said with a friendly voice.

"Uh hello, I'm Bella and this is Alice, we work in the museum and ..."

"Oh yes, Master Aro is expecting you." he said and he held the door open so they could come inside.

They followed the butler inside but before she knew it he was gone. Bella looked around, the hall was colourful, soft yellow walls and blue carpet. There was also a low table with flowers and some magazines. She walked to the room next to it. It had red carpet with soft red wallpaper. One wall was completely covered with books and art history throughout the world. Another wall was covered with a large fireplace where a cozy fire was burning and Bella saw several photos on the mantelpiece.

"Are we still in the same house?" whispered Alice.

Bella laughed at her friend and walked to the fireplace, she recognized a photograph of Aro with his parents and there was even a wedding picture of them. There was also a photo of his parents with two other people, probably husband and wife. She picked it up carefully and looked at it.

"That were Amun and Kabi's parents." she suddenly heard Aro say. Startled she almost dropped the picture, she quickly put it back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ..." she began.

"It's okay." Aro said.

"Who is this?" he asked as he looked at Carlisle who was standing by the bookshelf.

"I'm Carlisle, a friend of Bella and Alice." he said and he extended his hand

"And you're here because ...?" Aro asked and carefull took his hand.

"I know what's going on, I just came along to make sure nothing happens to the girls." Carlisle explained.

"The girls are safe here, I don't want to harm them." Aro assured him.

"Can you just tell us why we are here?" asked Bella, and she walked towards him.

"Can I offer you something something to drink?" he asked.

Bella and Alice looked at each other surprisingly, first the pleasant hall than the beautifull room, and now he was quite nice also?

"Girls in the museum, I am the boss and therefore I have to act like one. Here I am at home." he said with a smile.

"Some soda would be nice." said Bella, Alice nodded that she wanted a soda too.

"Hardwick?" Aro said and the butler that had let them in immediately appeared.

"Sir?"

"Could you bring some soda for our guests?"

"Of course Sir." he said and disappeared again.

"Sit down." Aro said and he motioned to the couch, Bella and Alice sat down on a surprisingly comftable couch. Carlisle sat down on the armrest.

"I know that there is drugs being smuggled into the collection of Amun and Kebi." he said coming straight to the point.

"Yeah we thought something like that" Bella replied.

"How did you find out?" Aro asked.

Bella told the story about Edward and Jasper and that they found it by accident.

"And you?" Bella asked.

"As I told you earlier my mother could read people very well, she knew who she could trust and who not. Amun was always very nice and she was quite fond of him but she always felt very uneas in Kebi's presence."

At that moment the butler came back with a tray of 4 glasses and a fresh can. There was also a bowl of cake, who would have thought Bella thought to herself.

"Thank you Hardwick." Aro said the butler who bowed a little and disappeared again.

"She didn't trust him?" asked Carlisle.

"No, after the shooting and the fact that nothing was stolen from the expensive collection, she had a strong suspicion that there was more than a coincidence of catching a thief red-handed."

"What do you think happened?" asked Bella, and she looked at him sharply.

"I think they caught someone who took the drugs from the collection. I do not know if their father had already been shot. According to the coroner, they are shot within 5 min. from each other"

"Was Kebi already involved at that point? " asked Carlisle.

"No I don't think so, but he certainly was approached by them not long after, smuggling drugs trough various countries can make you a very rich man very fast. Kebi must have known that."

"And Amun? asked Alice.

"Amun would never do something like that, he is a good guy. He was devastated when his parents died and would never use the collection like that."

"How is it possible that he doesn't know what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Kebi has it well arranged. He probably has a secret account somewhere under a false name where he put's the money on and he pays people who work for him from that account."

"To do what?" Bella asked.

"For example, to ensure that the drugs is being put in the collection, that somebody was bribed with customs, renting a location to store the drugs when it was removed from the collection and put it out there for sale."

"That is already happening." Alice threw out.

Aro looked at her.

"I know where it is." he said.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Like I said in my office I have not done everything in my power to get this collection here just because of it's worth. Once it became clear that they were coming, I placed a camera that at all times was on the collection," Aro looked at Bella who blushed, "then I instructed s guard, a friend of my parents, that if some one would come to get the drugs, to follow them and report to me."

"Where is it?" Bella asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey everyone, I know it has been very very long since I updated and I'm really sorry, writers-block sucks! But finally chap 12 is up and I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me write this one and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithfull followers for reviewing, aleting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it maked my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Where is it?" asked Carlisle, echoing my question.

"In a warehouse somewhere in the harbor, where it remains until it is sold."

"Why in the harbor?" asked Alice.

"So that, should the buyers want to ship it abroad, it's all ready to go." Bella said.

"I think so, too." Aro nodded.

"And now?" asked Alice, Bella could tell she was nervous by the way she acted and sounded.

Carlisle looked at her and stood up.

"We can't call the police until we are sure that the sellers, or the killers, are there." he said

"We must have them all," Aro told them.

"Where is that guard of yours?" asked Carlisle.

"He keeps an eye on them, and when they come back he will contact me," Aro explained.

"If he calls you let me know immediately," Carlisle requested.

"Why?" Aro asked and he sounded surprised.

Carlisle stood up and walked towards him.

"The girls were the ones who discovered what was smuggled in the collection, they are involved in this, I want to know who they are." Carlisle clarified.

"Okay, I'll call you when I hear from him." he answered.

"Thank you," he turns around and looks at the girls, "shall we go?"

Alice and Bella nod and they walk towards the door. Aro follows them and when they are outside they turn to say goodbye, but Aro has already closed the door.

"Ah, there's the Aro we know," Bella sighed.

Alice and Carlisle laughed and they walk to the car, Alice sat in the back and Bella went to the front to sit next to Carlisle. During the ride he gently laid his hand on Bella's knee, she looked sideways at him but he didn't seem to notice what he just did, as if it was natural for him. Bella thinks back to the words he said in the museum, "I'm falling in love with you."

She looked at his hand on her knee and before she was aware of it, she placed her hand gently on top of his and lightly squeezed. That attracted his attention and he looked at her, there was a smile on his lips and suddenly she thought she felt something in her stomach, butterflies? He sure is easy on the eyes, she thinks, as Alice said earlier. When he looked back to the road again, she bit her lip and she wondered how deep her feelings for him really went.

"We're here," Carlisle says as he kills the engine.

Alice gets out and looks around.

"Edward and Jasper aren't back yet," she notices.

"They said that much was taken," Carlisle reminds her.

"Yes, that's true. I'll call him," Alice said as she walked into the house while fishing her mobile from her bag. She walked back and forth across the room as Bella and Carlisle walk in.

"Voicemail," she said exasperatedly and tossed the phone onto the couch.

"They're probably still busy, as Carlisle said- there was a lot missing."

"Okay, sure." Alice said and started to bite her nails while she sat down on the couch, Bella sees that her friend is worried and she looks at Carlisle.

"I'll be out on the porch if you need me," he says.

"Thank you."

Carlisle gave her a quick kiss and walked away. Bella looks after him until he is out of sight and then she realizes that she was holding her breath. Bella shook her head to get the thoughts of Carlisle from her head and sat down on the couch next to Alice.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks.

"What do you mean?" asks Alice and she shifted slightly.

"I know you, there is something..."

"Sush!" Alice interrupts her.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked Alice and she looks surprised.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Beeps," explained Alice and she looks around.

Alice wanted to get up but Bella grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the couch.

"Alice, talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"Jasper," Alice throws out.

"Jasper?" Bella asked surprised, it wasn't the answer that she expected.

"Yes," said Alice, and she looks around nervously.

"You have to give me a little more than that," Bella said.

"I don't know..."

"Did you have a fight?" Bella asked as a way to fish for information.

"No."

"What?" asked Bella, "You can tell me." she encourages Alice.

"I don't know if the feelings I have for Jasper are as strong as I thought," Alice said and she looked at Bella carefully.

"Oh, and what would make you say that?"

"Usually if you are not together with Carlisle and Edward you miss each other and you cannot wait to see the other again, you count the minutes, you have butterflies in your stomach when you think of them, you get goosebumps when they just looks at you or touch you," Alice said as she counted off the reasons on her fingers..

"And you don't?"

"In the beginning I did, but not anymore. I'm scared that he'll find out what happened between us last night." Alice blushed and looked the other way.

"He won't find out anything, Carlisle and I will never tell him about last night, whatever happened in my bedroom, stays in my bedroom, you know that," Bella reassured her.

"Yes, I know, but maybe what happened opened my eyes a little."

"What do you mean?" Bella asks.

"Well, if my feelings for Jasper had been that deep, I probably would have never done something like last night," she clarified.

"That makes sense, I think," Bella said, and she glanced to where Carlisle was standing leaning against the rails.

"What about you?" Alice asked suddenly.

"What about me?"

"Well, between you and your two men, or should I say between you and Carlisle."

"I'm not following you," Bella says and she bit her lip for the second time that night.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I saw his hand on your knee and how you reacted to that."

"Well, it was nice," she whispered.

Alice smiles and looks at her.

"He says he is falling for me."

"Really?" asked Alice with big eyes.

"Yes. Sometimes I even think I'm falling for him, too. The way he looks at me and touches me, like with his hand in the car it gave me..."

"Butterflies in your stomach?" Alice finished her thought as if to display that she knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes, maybe." Bella laughs, "but when I think of Edward..." Bella sighs and shrugs. "Oh, I don't know, I don't want to loose them."

"Well, at least you're not rigid with nerves," Alice sighs.

"Oh girl, come here," Bella says.

She kissed Alice and pulled her closer towards her. She let her hands gently glide back and forth over Alice's back. Alice laid her head on Bella's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What's going on in here?" They suddenly hear a loud voice.

Alice and Bella let go of each other and see Edward and Jasper in the doorway, Jasper had something in his hand but the girls couldn't see what it was.

"What is that?" asked Alice.

"My phone, you called me." Jasper said as he held his phone up.

"Yes, but you didn't answer."

"The second time..." he clarified.

"The second time? You..." Alice suddenly became silent, her eye caught something on the couch and she saw her phone lying there. "When I sat down..." she whispered when she realized.

"You accidentally called me," Jasper said as he finished for her.

Bella saw the look in his eyes and knows that this is not going to end well, she looked at Edward and wondered what he heard.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey everyone, chap 13 is up and I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and giving me the inspiration to write this and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithfull followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it maked my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bella saw the look in his eyes and knows that this is not going to end well, she looked at Edward and wondered what he heard.

"What have you heard?" Alice whispered, as if she had heard Bella's thoughts.

"Enough," Jasper replied curtly.

"I'm sorry," said Alice, though still wary.

"You're sorry?" Jasper asked.

He took a step in Alice's direction with a look in his eyes that spat fire.

"You fucked Bella and Carlisle and all you have to say is that you're sorry?" Jasper yelled.

Bella saw Edward close the door and slowly walked towards the porch. He made eye contact with Bella and with a nod of his head he made a sign that they should leave Alice and Jasper alone. Bella nodded and walked towards the porch as well. Edward was right, this was something between Alice and Jasper.

Once outside, Bella pushed the door shut. She turned around and saw Carlisle leaning against the railing with his arms crossed, he was overlooking the garden. Edward stood beside him and looked out over the garden. Bella came closer and slowly sat on the porch swing, she drew her legs up and put her arms around them.

Despite the fact that the door was shut, they could hear Jasper yelling at Alice, how she could do that, how much she meant to him and that he was deeply disappointed in her. Bella closed her eyes and had to fight back the tears. She found it appalling that her friend was being treated like this, no matter what she did or how disappointed Jasper was in her. All she wanted to do was to run inside to help her but this was something Alice and Jasper had to deal with themselves. She felt the swing move and looked beside her. Edward was sitting next to her.

"What have you heard?" she asked softly.

"Everything," he answered, but he wasn't harsh like Jasper.

"I'm sorry, too," she said softly.

Carlisle had turned around and looked at her. Edward suddenly began to laugh, she looked at him in astonishment.

"Why are you laughing? You're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Bella, I'm willing to share you with Carlisle, and if you decide to jump into bed with Carlisle and Alice, that doesn't matter." He looked at her reassuringly.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Really," he said and smiled at her, "How was it?" he asked Carlisle.

"Man, it was great," Carlisle said. "Those girls really know what a man likes."

Bella felt herself blush.

"There's only one thing I would like to know."

"What's that?" asked Bella as she looked at him.

"Are you really in love with Carlisle?" he asked.

Bella felt Carlisle's eyes on her but she didn't dare to look at him, she didn't really know what to say.

"If you are," Edward continued, "that doesn't matter either. I would only like to say that I enjoy every moment we spend together."

"I don't know," she said softly, "but I meant what I said; I don't want to lose either one of you."

Edward smiled at her and came forward to give her a little kiss. He pulled back when they heard the front door slam close. The sliding glass door opened and Alice stepped onto the porch. Bella could see clearly that she had been crying.

"He's gone," was all she said before she walked away from them on the porch toward the side of the house. She was standing against the railing and closed her eyes.

Bella saw how she breathed the cool night air in slowly blew it out again. Bella stood up and looked at the guys

"I'm going to see if she's okay," she said and she went to walk away, but Edward got up and stopped her.

"Let me," he said. Before she could react, he was gone.

She watched Edward as we walked toward Alice. He stood beside her and put his arm around her; something that surprised Bella but made her happy.

"So," she heard from behind her, "you're in love with me."

"No, I'm not," Bella answered as she turned around.

"I clearly heard that," said Carlisle.

"Then there's something wrong with your ears because I have never said that, I said 'I think I'm falling for you.'" She pointed out.

Carlisle laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh dear, sweet Bella, don't fight it any longer, it's useless." As he said it, she began to really believe it.

"Is that so?" She teased.

"Yes," Carlisle said with conviction.

He pulled her closer and kissed her, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and let it swirl around hers while his hands slid down her sides downwards and rested on her butt. He pressed her firmly against him and Bella moaned and pressed her hips against him in response. Carlisle moaned and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall and let her feel how hard he was. Her hands slid through his hair as their tongues fought for dominance. Carlisle walked towards the door to go inside but Bella pulled away from him.

"What about Alice?" She asked.

Carlisle and Bella looked towards the two and saw Alice sitting on the railing with Edward sitting facing her on the opposite railing. They were talking to each other but they could not hear what they said. She did, however, see that Alice was smiling and that was a good sign. Bella was very grateful that Edward was there for her friend and decided that they could handle things without them.

"Come on, bedroom," Bella said and she dragged Carlisle with her.

Carlisle was a little surprised by Bella but he quickly followed her up the stairs. Once in the hall, he pushed her against the wall to kiss her. His hands disappeared right under her top, they gently stroked her sides. Bella shivered under his touch while their tongues were fighting for dominance. When he pulled his hands back he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head against the wall. Bella half-heartedly tries to break free but he was too strong.

"Not fair," she moaned.

Carlisle laughed and let her go. Bella dove under his arm and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom but halfway there Carlisle suddenly stopped. She turned and looked at him in surprise.

"You enjoyed Edward and me in the shower, didn't you?" He asked.

"You know I did," Bella replied with a blush.

"Come on," he said and pulled her towards the bathroom.

Bella laughed as she gets through. In the bathroom, she pulled her top off while Carlisle opened the shower-door and turned the shower on. Before they both knew it, clothes were lying everywhere. Carlisle took her hand and pulled her in the shower and stepped in after her. The stall is almost filled with steam. Without warning, Carlisle had her pushed up against the tiles with her back towards him and grabbed her hands. He put them above her head against the cold tiles and he pressed himself against her. When Bella's nipples made contact with the cold tiles, a shiver ran through her.

He pressed himself against her and she felt his erection pressing against her lower back.

"Carlisle, please," she gasped as she moved her hips against him.

She feels his lips on her neck, her shoulders, and then they go further down. He let her hands go and let his hands slide over her soft skin along her sides, then forward to grab her breasts. He kneaded gently and kissed her lower back. Bella let one hand go through his hair. In an easy and quick movement, he turned her around. He took one leg and pulled it up and gently put it over his shoulder. He parted her folds and let his tongue glide over her clit. Bella moaned and let her head fall back against the tiles.

"Fuck," she panted.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Carlisle hummed.

He pushed her legs further apart and let his tongue go deeper inside her, his tongue flicked her clit back and forth and slowly let one finger slide inside. Bella pushed her hips up to feel him go deeper inside her, his tongue and his fingers were driving her crazy. Just as she felt her climax approaching he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of contact. Carlisle slowly moved up and stopped at her breast to give them attention, he kissed them, kneaded them and softly bit at her nipples. Then he moved further up and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was passionate and it made Bella gasp for air, she had to pull away for air. Carlisle lifted her up and thrust his dick deep into her, the tempo is immediately fast and he pushed as deep into her as he could.

"Fuck, Bella," Carlisle panted.

"Carlisle, I... I... oh... God." Bella couldn't even think straight.

They soon reached their climax. Bella closed her eyes; her orgasm shot through her body from head to toe and back, again and again. Carlisle looked at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes were half closed and she hardly noticed that she is being lifted up and placed into the bed. She could hardly remember getting out of the shower. She felt two arms sliding around her which sent more shock waves through her body as Carlisle pulled her close to him. She wanted to turn around so she can look into his beautiful eyes and tell him how amazing he was but she couldn't. She was completely spent and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Carlisle watched as she relaxed in his arms completely. He couldn't help but feel his heart swelling at the thought of her really, truly returning his love. His tightened his hold on her sleeping frame and whispered his love for her over and over.


	14. Chapter 14

**hey everyone, chap 14 is up and I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and giving me the inspiration to write this and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithfull followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it makes my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning when she felt something trickle in her neck. Instinctively, she slapped at it but her wrist was grabbed by something.

"What the..." she said.

"Sush, it's okay. It's just me." She heard Carlisle whisper.

She blinked her eyes and just looked at him. He looked like he had been awake for a while. He let go of her hand and began running his fingers through her hair. He would rub his fingertip along her scalp before pulling his fingers through to the end and give the strands a sensual tug before beginning again. His eyes had a new sparkle to them that shone brightly and made her feel very loved and a little tingly inside.

"Slept okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I slept great," she said.

She leaned over on her elbow and looked at him, she laid her hand against his cheek and he leaned against it. With her thumb she carressed his lower lip, Carlisle opened his mouth and took her thumb in it. He sucked on it gently and let his tongue run around it. Suddenly, she pushed him on his back and staddled him, she let her hands slide over his chest while she kissed him and she felt his hands slide up her thighs and then slowly over her back.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her mouth.

"I love you, too," she said suddenly without any thought as if it was the most natural thing.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Bella said and she froze.

"You said you love me..."

"I guess I did." she said while she started to panic slightly.

Before he could do anything she got up and walked away from him. She put on a robe and walked into the hall. In the hall she stopped. He loved her, she had clearly heard it. Her thoughts drifted back to last night, Alice and Jasper, then how Edward was with Alice, and how he had looked after her after her confrontation with Jasper. She remembered her talk with Carlisle, he had told her to stop resisting against the feelings she had for him. She sighed and knew it was no use denying it. Especially not now that she had said it back. But what about Edward?

"Edward?" She called out.

She ran down the stairs. No one was in the living room and the kitchen was also empty. The glass door to the porch was still locked so he wasn't outside either. She walked back to the stairs but she noticed that Edward was coming down in only his boxers. The sight of him took her breath away, could she really let him go?

"What?" he asked as he walked past her and into the kitchen. Bella followed him.

"Where were you?" She asked as she watched him make coffee.

"You want some?" he asked and he held up a coffee cup as if to emphasize what he meant.

"Yes, please. But where were you?" she asked again as she sat down at the table.

"Alice's bedroom," he said without even blinking with his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Bella said, and she looked at him incredulously.

Edward gave Bella a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. He carefully took a sip and looked at her.

"She didn't want to be alone, so I stayed with her," he explained.

"In her bedroom?"

"Nothing happened Bella, I slept in her chair and I can tell you; it's not good for your back," he said while he stretched himself and yawned.

"Nothing happened?"

"Are you jealous?" Asked Edward while he looked at Bella searchingly.

"What? No," Bella said. She looked at her coffee suddenly finding the swirls of steam interesting.

"I don't believe you," he said as he squinted his eyes to scrutinize her actions.

Bella sighed and looked at him, she took another sip of her coffee and then put it down.

"Bella, listen, when Alice and I came back in the house last night after our conversation, you and Carlisle were nowhere to be found and I was already thinking about sleeping on the couch. Only Alice took my hand and told me that she would rather not be alone tonight. She wanted me to stay with her. And why would you mind if something did happen? You slept with her and Carlisle," he said almost defensively.

"I know, I'm just sorry for Jasper. He seemed crazy about her."

"Yes that's true, and if Alice felt the same for him, she never would have had sex with you and Carlisle," Edward explained.

"That's what Alice said to me last night."

"It's true, but it does suck that he had to find out like this."

"I am very grateful you were there for her," Bella said truthfully.

"It was nothing," replied Edward, and he looked down at his coffee. "Alice is a nice girl and you can laugh with her. I like her."

"You like her, huh?" asked Bella, and she looked at him with a micheivous grin.

Edward laughed, his head tilted slightly to the side when he looked Bella. "Not as much as you like Carlisle," he countered.

"You think that I'm really in love with Carlisle?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Ah," she said and shrugged, "I sometimes think I am, but when I think of the moments that the three of us had together and the good times in bed... I enjoy those, I don't want to lose that, you know?"

Edward took Bella's hand across the table and stroked her.

"You're holding something back for me," he guessed.

"I more or less said that I loved him," she said softly.

"More or less?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Bella, you really should admit to yourself that you love him. That doesn't have to mean that the 'fun in bed' is also immediately over."

Bella looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before we met you, Carlisle and I did have a sexual relationship when the need was there, so when you deside that you want to be with Carlisle, you have to take into account that I will not only have to give you up but Carlisle too."

"I never really thought of it that way." Bella whispert.

"I thought so. But I am very happy for you and Carlisle and now matter what will happen between Alice and me, I am going to miss you."

"Only me?" Bella asked.

"Well, Carlisle and me had some great times and I am sure that Carlisle agrees, too. It just won't happen as often as it did," he said with a little sadness in his voice.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I hope so, but you'll have to talk about this with Carlisle, of course."

"I know."

"There you are," they heard, they looked to the doorway where Carlisle was standing, "Aro just called. He wants to speak with us."

Edward and Bella went upstairs to get dressed. Bella went into her bedroom and walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a top and pulled them on. Then she walked into the bathroom and did her hair in a ponytail. When she walked out of her bedroom, she heard Edward and Alice talking. She couldn't understand what they were saying, so she stepped closer to her friend's bedroom door and peered inside cautiously. Alice sat on her bed, already dressed and Edward stood in front of her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. As they say, a good night's sleep does wonders. I just feel sorry for Jasper," she said softly.

"He was crazy about you, but ultimately it was not a mutual feeling. A rejection is always hard to take and it always hurts but it was the right thing to do, Alice. It wouldn't be fair to him to lead him on," he said.

Alice looked at him and before he could do anything, she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," said Alice.

"Oh, you're welcome," Edward said and carefully he put his arms around her to pull her a little closer.

Bella smiled, she really didn't feel an ounce of jealousy. She left the two alone and went back downstairs to find Carlisle.

"And why are you laughing my dear?" she heard Carlisle say.

She turned around and saw Carlisle was looking at her, leaning against the door.

"Edward and Alice." she said.

"They sure seem to get along good." he said.

"Yes, very good, he has stayed the night with her."

She walked past him into the room and looked outside.

"And you're okay with that?"

Bella turned around and saw that he walked towards her, his hands in his pockets. She let her eyes wander over his slim body, and felt very flushed all of a sudden, the way he moved when he walked, it was so sensual. She looked at him, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes I am, I have you." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised.

Before he could do something she closed the distands between them, put her arms around him and kissed him. Carlisle was caught off guard by her action but quickly recovered himself by letting his arms slide around her waist and pulling her closer to him. God she felt so good in his arms, like she was made to be there. Her hands went through his hair. Carlisle let his hand go up and he caressed her breast through the fabric. Bella moaned and she cocked her head slightly, Carlisle kissed her neck and pulled the strap of her top down and slide of her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and bit it gently.


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everyone, chap 15 is up and I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and giving me the inspiration to write this and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithfull followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it makes my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Did you meant what you said this morning?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"What you said, in bed. That you ..."

"Carlisle I..."

"Sorry to interrupt," they suddenly heard.

They let go of each other and saw Alice and Edward standing by the door. Bella straightened her top and ran her hands through her hair.

"We really must go, Aro is waiting for us," Edward said.

"You're right," said Carlisle.

Before he left he felt how Bella took his hand gently squeezing it. They walked out of the house and drove to Aro's place. Although it was light outside the house looked just as creepy when it did at night. Carlisle knocked on the door that was opened by the same butler of the latter.

"Come on in," he said.

They went inside and saw Aro coming towards them.

"It's about time," he grumbled.

"Sorry, we..." Carlisle began.

"Yeah, yeah, never mind. My guy called me, he has succeeded in placing listening devices in the warehouse, there will be buyers soon."

"Some one bought it?" asked Edward.

"Not yet, but there are people who are interested."

"When?" Bella asked.

"About thirty minutes"

"Then let's go." said Carlisle urgently.

They walked to the hall but near the door Carlisle turned and looked at Bella and Alice.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I want you two to stay here," he said.

"What? No," Bella protested.

"Yes, you know they're criminals, and they've killed Kebi and Amun's parents, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked.

"You can't just take them by yourselves," said Alice.

"We don't have to," Aro replied.

He walked to a cupboard and unlocked it. He took three guns out of it.

"Oh," Alice said, a shocked expression on her face, and she stepped back slightly.

"How did you get those?" Bella asked.

"It doesn't matter, take them," he said to Edward and Carlisle who both took a gun from him, they put them under the band of their pants.

"You're crazy!" Bella shouted.

"It's too late to call the police, we have no choice," Aro replied.

"You don't even know how to handle a gun!" cried Bella.

"Honey, it's okay, don't worry, we'll be fine," Carlisle replied.

Bella crossed her arms and looked away, she fought back tears and hoped that Carlisle wouldn't see them, but he did. He pulled her in his arms and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Bella, I promise you that we will be careful, but you have to promise me something, too."

Bella did not trust her own voice, so she nodded.

"Promise me that you and Alice stay here until we get back," he said.

Bella bit her lip and she felt his arms slid around her waist. He kissed her but was soon interrupted by Aro, who was getting impatient.

"We have to go or we'll be too late."

Carlisle sighed and let her go, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and they walked away. Bella and Alice stayed by the door to watch the car until it was out of sight. When she turned she saw that Alice was still looking wide-eyed, and tears ran down her face.

"Hey, they'll be okay," she said and walked over to her.

"They have guns, they don't even know..." Alice stopped talking and looked at Bella, "what if they get hurt?" Alice clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs.

"It's okay, we are just going to go in here and sit on the couch," said Bella while she led Alice inside and gently pushed her down on the couch, "and we'll just wait until they come back."

"Ladies," she suddenly heard and Alice jumped to her feet in terror. "I apologize, I did not mean to scare you," he said in a friendly tone.

"It's okay," said Alice, and she waved it away as she sat down again.

"Is there anything I can do for you, anything I can get?" he asked.

"No, thanks," Bella replied, who on that moment was only watching Alice.

They waited until the butler had left and before she could do anything Alice stood up again and walked to the window.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said.

"Me too, but there is nothing we can do for them. They're right, if we would be there, we would just distract them."

"You would distract Carlisle that's for sure," Alice said suddenly.

"And you Edward." Bella pointed out.

Alice turned and looked at her.

"You seem to be getting along very well together," Bella said.

"Yes, he's been very nice, he stayed with me last night," she said, "oh, nothing happened at all, really." she added quickly.

"Alice," Bella said as she rose from the couch and walked over to her friend, she took her hands in hers and looked at her, "I am very fond of Edward as you know and you also know that certain things happened between us... but I realized this morning that I belong with Carlisle."

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"That I would not mind it if you and Edward would become more than just friends. You are both very important to me and I want you two to be happy and when I thought back at last night on the porch, him making you smile like that, staying with you to make sure you were okay, I can see the two of you are getting closer and I am fine with that, go for it." She nodded reassuringly.

"Are you sure? Because I think it could really work," Alice said.

"Yes, Alice, I'm sure," Bella said sincerely.

"You and Carlisle, huh?"

Bella smiled and nodded. She told what had happened this morning: that he had told her he loved her and that she had said back.

"I'm sure that sounded very nice to him," Alice replied.

"Well, actually I had barely noticed that I said it because I had now idea I felt that way."

"I don't understand." Alice frowned.

"It was just so easy, like it was the most natural thing to say but I was shocked also. So I walked away," she said softly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't even really realize that I loved him until I said it, so I left the room to collect myself. But later when I was downstairs and I saw walking up to me, I knew I loved him, Alice. I love him and I want to be with him."

"Only him?" asked Alice.

Bella looked at her quizzically and she saw a look in her eyes that she had seen before, with Edward.

"Alice, seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? It doesn't have to happen immediately, but over time," Alice said as she saw Bella frowning, "Oh come on, it could be fun, like last time, but with Edward there," she said and her eyes sparkled.

"You're unbelievable." Bella laughed.

Alice was now laughing and she seemed to have relaxed a little.

"Thank you," Alice said suddenly.

"For what?"

"That you distracted my mind from the boys."

"Sure." Bella replied.

Bella got up and walked to the window, she looked outside and glanced at her watch. The men had been gone for about thirty minutes and she was starting to get worried. She bit her lip and looked into the window at the reflection of Alice. She was standing and looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"Come on, you were just biting your lip, you only do that when something's wrong."

"I can't do this," Bella said, and spun around to face Alice.

"What?" Alice asked worried.

"This, staying here, and just waiting. It's driving me crazy, I'm going there."

"But Bella, you just said that we had to stay." For the third time that night, Alice could not follow her train of thought.

"I know, but I will not passively sit here and wait while the men might be in danger."

Bella walked into the hall and opened the door.

"I'll go with you," said Alice and together they walked away.

"Ladies, where do you think you're going?" The butler appeared from no where and asked.

Alice, emboldened from nerves, retorted, "We're going to find the men." She kept walking towards the door with Bella in tow.

"I'll take you." he surprisingly said.

He wondered how he would get the girls to come to the meeting point, he never imagined it would be of their own volition. The butler smiled to himself. Yes, he thought to himself, the boss will be pleased with me.


	16. Chapter 16

**hey everyone, chap 16 is up and I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and giving me the inspiration to write this and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithfull followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it makes my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

The closer the girls got to the warehouse, the more nervous they became. Bella tapped her heel on the ground of the car and Alice bit her nails.

"Pretty soon you're going to start with your finger." Bella noted.

"Sorry," replied Alice, she sounded very nervous. "Hey, what are we going to do when we find them?"

"I don't know," said Bella, and she looked out the window, "I just need to know that they're okay."

"Maybe we should call the police just to be sure?" asked Alice.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea," Bella said. She took her purse to get her mobile out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the butler said harshly from the front seat.

Bella and Alice noticed that the car had stopped and that the butler had turned around. He was holding a gun pointed on them. He leaned forward and grabbed the phone out of Bella's hands, then turned to Alice, who was sitting as far away as possible, pressed up against the door.

"You, too," he commanded.

Alice picked up her purse with trembling hands and tried to get her mobile but she was shaking so bad that she couldn't. The butler was becoming impatient and huffed.

"Give me that bag!" the butler yelled as he snatched it from her hands.

"Hey, calm down." Bella said, her hand on Alice's arm.

"How much did he pay you?" Bella asked.

"Who?"

"Aro."

The butler just laughed and threw the bag back to them and kept Bella's mobile on the seat beside him.

"I knew it, Aro is with them, too. We never should have trusted him," whispered Alice.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, apart from the soft sobs Alice made. Bella had moved closer to Alice and had put an arm around her.

"It'll be fine." she said.

"No, it's not going to be fine, they're probably going to kill us!" Alice whispered frantically.

"Hey, don't talk like that, okay?" Bella said warningly.

"Where are all those guns coming from? I have never seen one in my entire live and now 3 back at Aro's place and he has one." she said nudging to the butler.

When the car stopped, Bella looked out and saw that they were at the back of a warehouse, Bella tried to look inside but she could see nothing.

"Get out," demanded the butler while he held open the door for them.

Bella slowly slid out but continued to hold onto Alice as she kept an eye on the butler. He waved the gun at a door.

"Through there," he said.

Bella walked towards it and all the time tried to stay between Alice and the gun. Alice began to cry again softly, and she was shaking like a leaf. Bella tried to reassure her, not something that really seemed to be working.

After they had gone through the door they were pushed up on a set of stairs. Bella looked up and it seemed to go on forever. Halfway up the stairs she thought she heard voices in the distance, and one of them she knew, Kebi. Alice looked at her, she had recognized her voice, too. They were just too soft to hear what she had said. At the end of the stairs there was some kind of room.

"Get inside," ordered the butler.

Bella opened the door and walked inside after Alice. On the right, there was a large window which looked out on what was in the warehouse. Their eyes got wide when they saw a large combination of drugs on a table and two men to the right of the hall with Kebi between them, one of the men sat on his knees and was clearly injured. Right before them, in opposed direction, they saw Edward, Carlisle, and Aro. Next to Aro the guard who he must have had working for him, they all had their guns drawn.

"Edward!" cried Alice, and she ran to the window and put her hands on it.

Bella stood beside her, but guys didn't seem to notice them. Just when Aro took a few steps forward and held out his hand to indicate that he wanted the gun, Kebi was holding, the voice of the butler was heard trough the warehouse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Bella looked besides her and saw that the butler was using the intercom.  
The men seemed to startled by the sudden voice and looked in their direction. When the two men and Kebi looked there was a smile forming on her face but Carlisle and Edward stiffened when they saw the girls. Aro seemed to sigh. Bella suddenly felt a gun against her head.

"If you want these girls back, I would suggest to give your guns," he suggested again.

Edward and Carlisle didn't hesitated and let their gun drop. Aro and the other guy were less willing; Kebi had to pull their guns out of their hands. The butler laughed and pushed Bella and Alice to another door to stairs that led them to the warehouse. When they were down, Alice ran towards Edward who caught her while Bella walked over to Carlisle as fast as she could, and held him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter, she wont be leaving here with the drugs," he said softly.

Bella let him go and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nick informed the police before we got in."

"Nick?" Bella asked.

"Aro's friend," he clarified while nudging in his direction.

"James," Kebi said to the Butler, "what a pleasant surprise this is."

"They were worried about them." James said and he nodded towards Carlisle and the rest.

"Well it doesn't matter, we have to get going. Dave, Jack, you take the drugs. James, drive the car inside so we could load it."

"What about him?" asked James and he pointed to Dave, who had a wound on his arm.

"That can wait," Kebi said coldly.

James ran off to get the car while Dave and Jack were putting the drugs together.

"Can we please go?" whispered Alice.

Edward nodded and she started to walk away when the were suddenly cut off by Kebi.

"And where do you think you are going?" She asked.

"We uh..." Alice began but was interrupted by Kebi.

"You don't think we'd just let you all go?"

"You have your drugs, we don't really care much what happens now. We just want to leave," Bella answered for Alice when she remained silent.

"And you think I'm crazy? You've seen our faces, I won't let you go just so that you can go running to the police."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Carlisle hesistantly.

"And what about Amun, does he knows that you smuggled drugs in the collection of your parents?" asked Edward.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Kebi said casually.

"This is going to come out and I know he will never forgive you for this," Aro said.

Kebi looked at Dave and Jack, then at Aro.

"I don't think he'll mind when I give him his share of the money."

"I know Amun well enough to know that he doesn't care about money," Aro said.

"Okay, that's enough! To the stairs!" Kebi ordered and she pointed to the stairs where the girls along with the butler had come down.

"Are you going to shoot us? Six deaths on your conscience doesn't really help you before the court." Carlisle alluded.

"That won't happen. By the time someone misses you, we will be long gone, and no one is going to be shot, I am not that big of a bitch. Walk, now." she said sternly.

When they had almost arrived at the stair suddenly the warehouse was bathed in light, they all looked at the door but it was too bright to see anything.

"Hands in the air!" Someone shouted.

"This is the FBI! On the floor, NOW!" another voice yelled.

Kebi narrowed her eyes against the light but saw nothing, feeling cornered and slightly panicked, she began to shoot, Carlisle felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins and jumped forward, grabbed the gun. Bella saw it happen and while Carlisle and Kebi fought, Jack and Dave came running up, with their guns drawn. Edward pushed Alice to the ground and grabbed Jack, Aro went off on Dave. Alice screamed as she felt something take her hand and she tried to push it away.

"Shh, it's me," Bella whispered loudly over the commotion.

"Bella, what's happening?"

"I think all hell just broke loose."

As the bullets were flying through the warehouse, the girls pressed temselves against each other and hoped that it would be over quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**hey everyone, I know it has been a very very long time since I last updated, hopefully this next chap can convince you to forgive me ;) but in my defence I have to say that last week I was away with my husband. I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and giving me the inspiration to write this and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithful followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it makes my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

As bullets were flying across the warehouse, the girls would cringe when they thought one had come too close to them. In their fear they didn't hear anyone approach. Suddenly Bella and Alice were grabbed by their wrists and pulled up.

"Hey, let me go!" cried Alice.

"You have to get out of here!" they heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

He was very strong and it was impossible for the girls to free themselves. He pushed them outside roughly and Bella looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Matt Valiant police," he said as he showed his badge.

"Our friends are in there," Bella said frantically as she pointed towards the warehouse where gunshot could still be heard.

"Friends?" He asked and looked at them suspiciously.

"Our good friends, we're on your side," Bella replied.

"That's good to hear, how many of your friends are in there?"

"Four, but the other three people, two men and one woman, those are the ones you're after."

"Okay, but we have to leave; it's not safe here," he explained as he tried to usher them further away from the building.

He started to push the girls away, but Bella was able to free herself and ran away from him. Just when she wanted to ask what was going on, it became quiet in the warehouse, very quiet. No more shots, nobody yelled. It was an almost a serene sort of quiet. Suddenly they heard a huge bang and the warehouse was filled in fog. The shouting began again. Alice tried to go to the door but the man stopped her.

"Our friends are in there!" she cried.

"I have orders from my boss to get you girls in safety, come on!"

The police officer was growing impatient with the girls' defiance, he was only trying to help them for heir own good. The man pushed them to a police car and tried to persuade them to step in but the girls would not budge.

"You wont be able to do anything for them." he said.

"He's right," Bella finally agreed, and she looked at Alice, then to Matt, "what do you want us to do?" she asked.

"You can come with me to the station an give me an explanation as to what is going on and how it began," he suggested.

"Okay, fine," Alice sighed and reluctantly got into the car after Bella.

As the car drove off Bella looked at the warehouse but she could only see the fog. She wondered how Edward and Carlisle were doing and was worried about if they were okay or wounded. After a short ride, they arrived at the office, it was almost deserted.

"Is it always so quiet in here?" Alice said and she spoke out what her friend thought.

"Most of our agents are in the warehouse raid," explained the agent.

He pointed to a small room and followed them inside.

"Can I get you something? Coffee, soda..."

"No, let's just get this started. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go away" Bella said.

She walked to the table and sat down, Alice sat next to her and the agent sat across from them and he took out a notebook.

"Please begin by explaining once again the relationship of you to the men in the warehouse."

Bella took a deep breath and then told Matt that Edward and Carlisle were friends and explained that Aro is their boss at the museum and about the Egyptian collection and the drugs that they had accidentally found.

"Why didn't you come to us?" asked Matt.

"Edward and Carlisle found out that years ago something bad happened with this collection."

"Like what?" asked Matt.

"This collection used to belong to Amun and Kebi's parents. When they were in Europe with them to exhibit it, somewhere in the evening their father said that he had the go back to the museum for something. Their mother stayed behind with Amun and Kebi," Bella began.

"Did he say why?"

"No, I don't know," Bella answered.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"When he was not back after an hour, their mother decided to go after him," Alice continued, "a few hours later the police showed up at their door with the request for Kebi and Amun to come to the hospital with them. When they arrived at the hospital, it was too late."

"They were dead?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but not right away," Bella said and leaned back into her chair,"the police report said the alarm was set off and when they arrived at the museum it was a mess. Their father and mother were found laying close to the collection, they both were shot several times at close range."

"Were the perpetrators arrested?" Matt asked.

"They have been after them for months but have never found them," Alice clarified.

"So they're still out there?"

"Yes." Bella sighed.

"So that is why you didn't come to us? Because you were afraid that if we discovered what you found, you two could be in danger."

"Yes," Alice said.

"We could have protected you," Matt said.

"I'm sure you could, but it's over now," Bella replied.

"And look what happened." Matt said crossing his arms.

"Hey, that is not our fault! If your colleagues in Europe would have caught them, this wouldn't have happened at all!" Alice suddenly stood and shouted.

"Alice please, your not helping," Bella said as she pulled her back down to her chair.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you think that Amun and Kebi work with these men?"

"Amun is not working with them, he doesn't know anything that we know for sure," Bella said, and tried to come across convincingly.

"So his sister smuggled drugs for years and he knows of nothing?" The agent was not convinced.

"He knows nothing." repeated Bella and she leaned forward.

"Okay, let's say you're right. How did you find out where it was kept?"

"Aro had a man; a guard from the museum, which also has listening devices placed in the warehouse. It was probably in the harbor because if the buyers as to ship it abroad, it's all ready to go," Bella said, " at one point called him to say that people would come to see who would probably buy it. "

"And that is when you went for it."

"Yes," Bella said.

She just wanted to defend herself by saying that it all seemed logical at the time when the door of the station flew open and the shouting and yelling began. She jumped up and ran to the corridor. She recognized Kebi immediately. Her clothes were torn and dirty, she also had blood smears on her face. The other man was no better off. Kebi was handcuffed and was firmly held by an agent. When Kebi saw Bella and Alice, who was now was standing behind her, she managed to tear herself loose and ran off to them. Matt pulled the girls back into the room and placed himself between them and Kebi protectively and without a second thought he drew his gun.

"That's close enough!" he said.

"Why couldn't you just keep out of this?" Kebi spat to Bella and Alice.

"Are you crazy? Smuggling drugs is illegal!" cried Bella.

"Everything I've worked for all those years, everything is gone!" she shouted angrily.

Suddenly she was pushed up against the wall and taken away. When all was quiet again, Matt holstered his gun and turned around to face the girls.

"Sorry about that," he said and he closed the door to the small room to avoid any further outbursts.

"It's okay, but weren't there two other men?" Asked Alice.

"He had a gunshot wound in his leg, they probably took him to the hospital so he can be treated," Matt replied.

"Carlisle and Edward," Bella said suddenly, she swung open the door and searched the hallway for the men, "wouldn't they have brought them over here as well?"

"Probably."

"But they're not here," Alice said.

Matt picked up his phone and pressed a button, he waited while the phone on the other side rang but he got no answer. He turned and looked at the girls.

"There's no answer, but I can take you to the hospital if you'd like," he suggested.

"Well, come on then," Bella said.

Back in the corridor, they saw the other agents who were busy making the reports. Kebi and the other man sat in a cell and as soon as Bella and Kebi made eye contact Kebi jumped up and gabbed the bars.

"I'll get you for this, maybe not now, or in a week or next month but know that I will be coming after you once I get out. If I were you I would look over your shoulder a lot, bitch."

Bella noticed that she stopped walking when Alice took her hand and pulled her outside.

"Don't listen to her, smuggling drugs is punished harshly here and she will probably be charged with attempted murder as well," said Matt.

He held the car door open for the girls and got in himself.

"Attempted murder?" Bella asked.  
"Yes, and resisting arrest, that lady is going to jail for a very long time." Matt replied while they rode away to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

****

**And chap eighteen is up, and I know its been a long time but I'm so sorry, no lemons in this chap but I promiss I will make that up t you in the next chap! I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and giving me the inspiration to write this and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithful followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it makes my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

While Matt rode of the parking lot Bella looked out the window, she wondered how the men where and whether they were okay or not. She sighed and unknowingly began biting her nails and looked at the speedometer of the car.

"I'm going as fast as possible," said Matt, who seemed to read her thoughts.

"Yes I know, I'm just worried," she replied.

Suddenly she felt that Alice taking her hand and squeezing it briefly.

"I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about, it'll be all right," she said and smiled reassuringly.

Bella looked at her in surprise and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You you're always the one to panic," Bella began.

"No, I'm not," Alice interrupted her.

"You're not? Okay, who panicked when we found out about the drugs in the collection? Who panicked when they boys left with loaded guns?"

"Well okay, but you were the one who remained calm and now you're panicking ..."

"And you feel you have to be the one who is calm." Bella finished her sentence.

"Exactly," Alice replied.

"Thanks."

Matt followed the conversation through the rearview mirror. He just smiled and realized that the two men were lucky that they had these girls in their life. He parked the car as close to the entrance of the hospital as he could.

"We're here," he announced.

Before he could undo his seat belt, Bella and Alice were already beside the car and they were walked inside. When Matt walked in, he saw that they were waiting impatiently behind an older couple who were getting indications from the nurse who apparently wasn't making herself clear enough to them. Matt decided to help and pulled out his badge.

"FBI, where are Edward Mason and Carlisle Cullen?" He asked.

The nurse reacted with surprise, but when she saw his badge she grabbed some papers.

"Mr. Mason is on the second floor, room 206. When you get out off the elevator it's to your right," she said.

"And Carlisle?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Probably somewhere around," she replied with an amused chuckle.

Bella wanted to ask what she meant by that but Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her to the elevator, thanking Matt for his help. When they arrived on the second floor she stepped off the elevator and they went straight to room 206. Edward was lying on the bed and when Alice saw him, she ran to him and held him tightly against her.

"Ow," he moaned.

"Oh, sorry!" said Alice, and she let him go quickly.

His arm was in a sling and he rubbed it.

"No problem, but a warning would be nice next time."

"What do you have?" asked Alice.

"The bullet went right through there. I'm will have to stay here for a few days," he said.

Suddenly, she gave him a playful slap on his hurt arm.

"Hey, that hurts."

"Serves you right! Don't ever scare me like that again, I really don t want to lose you." she said softly.

"I won't, I promise," Edward replied and pulled Alice in his arms again.

Her fingers went through his hair and his arm went around her waist. The kiss was immediately very intense.

"Excuse me?" Bella interrupted from behind them.

"Carlisle is in the OR," said Edward.

"What?" Bella yelled and she began to run away.

"Bella, wait a minute!" he shouted but she was gone.

In the corridor she grabbed a nurse and demanded to know where the OR was. After having followed the instructions, she saw the signs of the OR and she followed them. With every step she took, she was beginning to get more anxious. Her heart was pounding and she almost certainly knew that something was very wrong. She was just going through the doors when she was stopped by a doctor.

"Sorry, you can't go in there," he told her.

"Let me go! I have to go inside!" She cried, and tried to loosen herself from his firm grip on her arm.

"I can't allow that, you re not sterile." the doctor said.

"How is Carlisle?" she asked.

"You mean the doctor?"

"What does the fact that he's a doctor has to do with it?" she asked surprised.

"For the patient, a lot I think." The doctor was trying to make a joke but Bella looked at him in disbelief, for all she knew the love of her life was fighting to stay alive and he was making jokes?

"Bella ..." She heard Edward say.

She turned and saw Edward with Alice and Matt coming towards her.

"Listen, Carlisle is not getting surgery, he doing the surgery." He gasped from the pain in his arm.

"What?"

"The guy on the operating table was shot two times in the chest, Carlisle gave him heart massage and when he was stable enough, they got him in an ambulance but Carlisle already saw him as 'his patient' so he didn't wanted to make room for another doctor."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Really. You know how he is," Edward said.

"So he's okay?" She asked him just to be sure.

"He s fine," Edward replied.

"And so is the patient." Carlisle emerged from the OR to find Bella worrying over him.

Bella turned around and saw him standing behind her, she closed the gap between them as quickly as she could and flew in his arms, ignoring his bloody shirt. She passionately kissed him and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Not that you hear me complaining, but we re not alone," he whispered.

"I don t care," she said and she really didn't care who was there and who saw it.

Carlisle laughed and then careful pushed her a little away from him to look at her. He could swear he saw a couple of tears in her eyes and he gently brushed them away with his fingers.

"Now you're covered in blood," he said pointing to her shirt.

"I don't care about that either."

"What do you care about then?" He asked.

"You. That you're alright," she said.

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

At that point there was a nurse coming out of the operating room.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked.

Carlisle turned and looked at her.

"The patient will be wheeled to a room but you must still sign the forms of the operation."

Carlisle took the plate and looked it over quickly then put his signature on the bottom of the forms and returned it.

"Thank you," said the nurse before she walked away.

"You're really amazing you know that?" Bella said.

Carlisle turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously, not knowing whether he was in trouble or not.

"Despite the fact that the guy wanted to shoot you, you probably saved his life."

"I'm a doctor, Bella. I took an oath."

"Yes, but even then, you could have given it to another doctor but you didn t."

"That's just how I am."

"And therefore I love you."

"What did you say?" Carlisle said he looked at her surprised.

"I love you, dr. Carlisle Cullen, now and forever and I never want to lose you." Bella said.

"That will never happen, you're stuck with me." Carlisle replied taking her close to him and kissing her.

"I think I can live with that." Bella replied chuckling.


	19. Chapter 19

******And chap nineteen is up, I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and giving me the inspiration to write this and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithful followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it makes my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Carlisle looked at Bella and almost could not believe she really loved him, his prayers were answered. He had fallen in love with the most beautiful and most wonderful woman he had ever met and it was mutual. Suddenly he heard groans that pulled him out of his thoughts, coming from his friend. He looked over and saw Edward nearly collapse from the pain in his arm. He let Bella go and he walked over to him.

"You need to rest." he said to Edward.

"Yes, I know, I just wanted ..."

"It's all right," said Carlisle, and he looked at Alice, "will you take him back to his room."

"Okay," said Alice, and she carefully laid Edward's arm over her shoulders.

Edward leaned on her a little and let her take him back to his room.

"Dr. Cullen?" asked Matt.

Carlisle looked at the policeman.

"The patient; when can he be questioned?"

"For now, he needs his rest. He just underwent a long and difficult operation officer."

"Matt Valiant," he said and showed his badge.

"Well, officer Valiant, he will probably sleep through the night. Tomorrow at the earliest, I would say."

"Which room will he be in?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Carlisle asked.

"So I can let him be guarded by a cop," Matt answered.

"You can ask that at the desk downstairs," Carlisle replied.

"Thank you," Matt said and he looked back to Bella.

"Don't worry, I will ensure that Kebi and the other guys won't hurt you anymore."

Bella nodded and watched him walk to the elevator, then to Carlisle who turned around to face her, she let her eyes wander over him. He was wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope was hanging around his neck, she didn't know whether it was the clothes but suddenly she was insanely attracted to him, she bit her lip and looked at him.

"What?" Carlisle asked, and he walked over to her.

"I just realized that I have never seen you wearing a doctor's coat before, complete with stethoscope around your neck," she said while she took a few steps in his direction, "it's very sexy though."

"Oh, is that so?" Carlisle asked, laughing.

Bella nodded and pulled him close.

"Yes it is, Dr. Cullen," she whispered in his ear.

Carlisle groaned.

"Now I think that is sexy."

He let his arms snake around her waist, and Bella felt his hands gently slide down, he grabbed her buttocks and pulled her against him and moved his hips forward. Bella groaned and put her leg around his waist, Carlisle let his hand slide down on that leg slowly and grabbed her calve, he turned her slightly and pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her.

"I want you so bad," Bella gasped.

"I don't have an office here," Carlisle moaned.

"Rooms are in abundance here," Bella answered and she pushed him away a little.

She took his hand and pulled him down the hallway. Left and right were rooms where all sort of things were stored, she had to find a room that wasn't being used a lot and most of the rooms served as storerooms for medicine, not a very good idea. Until they came across a room that was perfect and she pushed Carlisle inside.

"The broom closet?" He laughed.

"As I said, I want you now."Bella pushed him against the wall and immediately grabbed his dick.

"Jesus," Carlisle moaned.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Carlisle recovered rapidly and kissed Bella passionately, the kiss was amazing and seemed much too short when Bella finally had to push him away to breathe. Quickly she opened his buttons. Carlisle was about to take off his doctor's coat but Bella stops him.

"Don't you dare," she cooed, "Dr Cullen."

Carlisle smiled and released his doctor's coat. When Bella had the buttons open she slid the shirt aside so she could admire his muscular chest. She took his stethoscope and hung it around her neck so she could kiss it gently, slowly she went further down and let her tongue swirl around his nipple, Carlisle groaned and let his hands go into her pants. He opened it and pulled it down with her slip. He slipped a finger inside and immediately found her clit. Bella moaned and opened his pants. After just having played with his dick she pushed his boxer down and pushed her hips forward, the tip of his dick touched her wet clit. She was already shivering with anticipation.

"Fuck me," she begged.

"My pleasure," Carlisle answered.

Without further adieu, he lifted her up and pulled her pants and slip down. He put her on a table then he pushed her legs apart to give himself more room. He quickly thrust his dick into her. Bella moaned and put her legs around his hips. She leaned back and closed her eyes, it went fast, the tempo was immediately set high. She enjoyed his trusts and she felt the slightly rough fabric of his doctor's coat sliding over her knees. She opened her eyes, and Carlisle leaned forward and she could see how the fabric of his coat surrounded her knees. She put her legs under his coat around his hips and crossed her ankles. With each thrust, she pressed him closer to her with her ankles. Carlisle's hand disappeared under her shirt and he went straight into her bra cup, he grabbed her breast, and squeezed it making Bella moan.

"Jesus, you are so hot, such a tight pussy!" He pants.

"Harder, please," Bella begged.

The trusts went harder and become wilder, the table was shaking now.

"So good to fuck." Carlisle moans.

Carlisle grabbed the table so that he could thrust harder, Bella felt her climax approaching and bit her lip so as not to scream. Her muscles clenched around Carlisle's dick.

"So close, I ..." Bella panted.

Carlisle thrusts again and Bella fell over the edge, she lets herself fall backwards on the table and took Carlisle with her. She felt how he emptied himself into her. He thrusted a few more times slowly and waited for her to catch her breath.

"Jesus," she pants.

"If I knew that a doctors coat would have this effect on you I definitely would have put one on earlier," he laughed.

Bella got up and put her arms around him.

"If you make sure that from now on there is a doctor's coat in the house, I will see if I can get a nurse uniform." she said softly.

"I like your way of thinking," he said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

After they put their clothes back on, they walk out of the broom closet and go towards Edward's room to check on him. When they got around the corner, they saw someone they knew walking into Edward's room.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bella asked.

She looked at Carlisle who nodded.

"That was Jasper," they said simultaneously.

"What's he doing here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but I do know that Edward needs his rest." he said.

Carlisle began to walk a little faster and Bella had to do her best to keep up with him. When they were almost at the door, Jasper came out again. He walked toward the elevator and Carlisle started walking after him but Bella put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think he's here to cause trouble." she said carefully.

Carlisle looked at Jasper again before he disappeared around the corner and then questioningly at Bella.

"You have to realize that Edward and Jasper were colleagues and very close friends before this all happened."

"Yes, I know," Carlisle said. "Let's see how Edward is doing."

"Sure," Bella said and she took Carlisle's hand and softly squeezed it.

He looked at her and smiled before they walked in together. Edward was lying with his back to them, and Alice was getting ready to leave. However, he turned as he heard them coming.

"We just wanted to know how you're doing." Bella said.

"I'll be fine," he answered.

"Was that Jasper who just left?" Carlisle began.

"Yes," said Edward, smiling, "that was a surprise."

"What did he want?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed and looked at Alice.

"If he is here to cause problems ..." Carlisle began immediately.

"No, not at all, or so he says." Alice interrupted him.

"What did he say then?" asked Carlisle.

"He wanted to make his apology," Alice said softly.

"Sorry?" Bella asked.

"For how he behaved. He had some time to think about it and he realized that he might have overreacted a little."

"A little? He yelled at you." Bella said.

"I know and he regrets that. He wants to make it right."

"How?"

"I dunno, he thinks that we should at least talk about what happened and how to proceed." said Edward.

"Does he want you back?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." said Alice, and she took her coat to put it on.

She walked up to Edward and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." she said.

Edward nodded and looked after her until she was gone. Bella didn't know exactly why, but she walked after her and followed her into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Alice," she said, and stopped her, "I know you, what happened when you saw Jasper again? What did you feel?"

Alice smiled a bit harshly and looked at Bella.

"I don't know. Maybe I made an mistake and I let myself get carried away by everything that has happened; the drugs in the collection, the sex with you and Carlisle. The reaction of Jasper and then Edward, who took care of me when I needed to be taken care of. Maybe I never gave Jasper the chance he deserves. "

"You want him back?"

"I don't know, Bella. I just know that we need to talk, maybe we can work this out. Edward and Jasper were close before this all happened." Alice said.

"I know. And when will that talk happen?" Bella asked.

"As soon as Edward can come home," Alice answered.


	20. Chapter 20

******And chap twenty is up, I own a lot of thanx to Cindy for helping me and for beta-ing this. And of course you my faithful followers for reviewing, alerting and making this a favorite. Please don't stop, it makes my day!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

After talking for sometime outside the hospital, Bella suddenly felt an arm going around her waist and a kiss in her neck. She turned her head and saw that Carlisle was standing behind her.

"I just came from Edward, they have giving him some painkillers for the pain in his arm so for now he's sleeping," he said.

"Good, he needs his rest. Shall we go home then?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded and he took her hand, she walked away but Alice remained standing.

"I'd rather stay close to Edward," she explained.

"Of course, I understand," Bella said and she quickly gave her a kiss before she walked away with Carlisle.

During the ride home Bella stared out the window and let everything that happened that day passed in her mind, Carlisle kept an eye on her and took her hand. That caught her attention and she looked at him. He smiled gently at her and she smiled to him, too.

"We've got company," he said while he drove the car into the driveway.

"Amun, I totally forgot about him," Bella said softly.

Amun had his car parked in the street in front of the house and stood leaning against it with his arms crossed, he looked rather reserved in spite of everything that happened. Bella got out and walked towards him.

"Amun, I am so sorry for what happened," she began.

"This is not your fault, Bella," he said reassuringly.

"No, I know but still ..."

"Without you, this would never have been revealed," he stopped and laughed wryly, "my sister was smuggling drugs for years through our collection and I noticed nothing."

"You shouldn't blame yourself about this, Amun," Carlisle said while he came standing next to them.

"Why not? It happened right under my nose."

"If you only knew how often such things happen and people always say afterwards 'I should have known'-that's nonsense," said Carlisle.

"I know, I am only concerned about how we display the collection and I arrange for the transport. The other things like packing it and loading it into the boat or the aircraft, that things Kebi always did. Now I know why." He said dryly.

"Will you come inside?" Bella asked.

"If it's not to much trouble," Amun asked.

"No, of course not." Bella said.

Bella led him to the door and opened it for the men. Amun walked to the room and sat down on the couch.

"Will you make some coffee?" She asked Carlisle.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Bella walked over to Amun and sat down beside him. After some time in silence she looked at him.

"May I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Amun said and looked at her.

"The collection ... will it still stay in the museum? I mean, I would understand if you would want to leave as quickly as possible and I would not blame you but ..."

"Bella," Amun interrupted her, "I'm still planning to go ahead with displaying, but that will still have to wait."

Bella looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

"The police will have to investigate it." They heard Carlisle say.

He gave Amun a cup of coffee and also gave one to Bella. He sat in the chair on the other side of the table and careful blew in his.

"Are they going to take it to the police station?" Bella asked in disbelieve.

"No, Aro and I managed to convince the police that this is the most valuable collection about the history of Egypt, the police is going to investigate it in the warehouse."

"It must be hard for you, that there will be many people touching it with attributes." said Carlisle.

"You're right, but Aro put two guards on it to make sure that they don't break anything."

Amun took a sip of his coffee and then looked at Bella.

"Now may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Everything."

"The men that where arrested with Kebi, where they the same that ..." he couldn't even finish the sentence and looked at the steam coming from his coffee.

"They're not sure but probably." said Carlisle.

"But when our parents ... we were still children." Amun said incredulously.

"What kind of student was Kebi at school?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"What has that got to do with this?" Amun said surprised.

"Was she the smartest, always sitting on the front row, always the best grades, always doing her homework while other children were playing outside ..."

"You're right, she was always busy with homework and often she did more than we had been given." Amun looked at Carlisle and it began to dawn.

"She knew she could get a lot of money in a short period of time." Bella said.

"I don't think it was her intention to do it this long." Carlisle said.

"But she got greedy." Bella said.

Carlisle nodded.

"I still can not believe it," Amun said.

"Are you going to do it alone now? The collection?" Bella asked.

"I would if I could but the collection is much too big for that," Amun said, "I really need help with it."

"Do you want me to ask around in the museum?" Bella asked.

"That would be great, Bella." Amun said.

Bella smiled and watched while Amun drank his coffee.

"I have to go." he said and stood up.

Bella and Carlisle also got up and walked with him to the door. Before he got in his car he looked at them and waved for a moment.

"Thanks for the coffee!" he yelled.

Bella laughed along with Carlisle and they went inside. She wanted to walk back into the room for the cups but Carlisle grabbed her arm and turned her into his arms. Bella smiled as she felt his lips on her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Having some fun," he answered.

"Not that you hear me complain, but we need to talk," Bella said.

Carlisle let her go and looked at her.

"About what?" He asked.

"About us," Bella said.

"Okay, that sounds serious."

"It is, I want to know where I stand."

Carlisle looked at her puzzled.

"I mean, now that we are together, I want to know if we are now only reserved for each other or..." she said softly.

"Or what?" asked Carlisle who already had an idea what she was talking about.

"Well, you've had fun with Edward, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes I did, but you did, too. Right?" He said laughing.

"Yes, but now that we are a couple..."

"Are you afraid you'll get bored with me?" Carlisle said teasingly.

"No, that's not what I mean," Bella said quickly, unaware of the fact that Carlisle was teasing her.

"On one condition," he said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"If I can be there," he said with a smile on his lips.

"As a spectator, or ...?"

Carlisle laughed and got up, took her hand and kissed it. At that moment the door opened and in came Alice and Edward.

"Edward what are you doing here? You belong in the hospital!" cried Bella.

She ran to him and supported his right, Alice was supporting his left.

"I've done my best to stop him but he is so stubborn." Alice gasped.

The girls walked to the couch and laid him on it. Edward wanted to get up but Alice held him back.

"Go lie down, please, you need to rest now," she said.

"Alice sweetie, I feel fine," he said a bit annoyed

"Okay, I'm just worried about you." said Alice a little shocked.

Edward looked at Alice and then took her hand and pulled her beside him on the couch.

"Honey, I know you're worried about me but I'm fine as long as I don't put to much pressure on my arm."

He gave her a kiss to convince her that he really was doing fine.


	21. Chapter 21

****

**So chap twenty one is up and it will be the last one, lots of thanx to Cindy for helping me and providing me the inspiration to write when I was blocked. Also lots of thanx to you, my faithful viewers who put this up as their favorite and for taking the time to review and let me know what you thought.  
Now, like I said this is the last chap, but I am inclined to write another chap where our fav 5 characters get down, but that will probably be posted as a separate chap. so the viewers who don't want to read that are warned. **

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later there had been a lot of changes, Bella and Carlisle were still together and happier than they've ever been.  
Edward, Alice, and Jasper had a long talk later that night, the night that Edward had discharged himself from hospital. When Bella came down in the middle of the night for a drink, they were still in the room, at least, Edward and Jasper, Alice wasn't anywhere.

"Gee, are you still here?" She asked.

The men looked at each other and had to laugh.

"Where's Alice?" She asked.

"She has gone to bed," Edward replied.

"Alone?"

"Yes," said Edward, "we will go in a little bit."

"Okay," said Bella.

When he said 'we' Bella hadn't given it much thought, after all, it was in the middle of the night, but when she came out the bedroom the next morning she ran into Alice in the hall beaming from ear to ear.

"I guess someone had a good night," Bella said.

"Yes, it took some getting used to but it was so worth it." she replied.

Bella looked at her surprised.

"Getting used to?" she asked cautiously.

"Jasper spent the night." she said softly.

"Sorry?" Bella said , she could hardly believe it.

"He wanted to say goodbye before he left. I was lying in bed and well one thing led to another and before I knew we were kissing."

"And Edward?"

"Well, when he came in and saw what was happening and knowing how Jasper reacted when he found out about you Carlisle and me he kept his distance," said Alice, and she leaned against the wall, "but eventually it became too much for him and he said he wanted to participate."

"How did Jasper react to that?" Bella asked curiously.

"At first he didn't wanted to let Edward join in, of course, and so I explained to him that it really is something you have to experience at least one time in your life."

"And then he was okay with it?"

"A little, but we went slow, took our time. And Edward had to promise Jasper that he would stay away from him."

"Did that work?"

"At first it did," Alice laughed.

"Are you serious?" Bella said incredulously.

"Yes, to some extent," said Alice.

"Well, no wonder you're pleased."

"Yes, so very happy and very very satisfied." she said and smiled. Then she had to suppress a yawn.

"Yes and tired," Bella laughed.

Bella wanted to walk away but Alice held her back. Bella looked at her quizzically.

"You and Carlisle are very happy together right?" She asked.

"Yes, very much, he is everything I've always wanted. It took a while before I found out but then once I realized it, my life is so much more beautiful in every way."

"And everything is great in bed also?" Asked Alice.

"Yes, absolutely."

"If you want something different ..." Alice said softly.

"Alice, you've just got Jasper back."

"I know, but because he responded well to Edward at the end of the night I thought..."

"You wanted Carlisle and I to join in? I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"You probably are right," said Alice.

"You know what?" Bella began, "why don't you just enjoy Edward and Jasper first and after a while when Jasper is used to that, we can always talk about it," she suggested.

"Okay." Alice said cheerfully.

She went back to the bedroom and Bella ran downstairs to make coffee. She put the Senseo on and leaned against the counter. She closed her eyes and was startled when she suddenly felt two arms around her waist, and got a kiss on her neck.

"It's only me," she heard Carlisle say.

Bella laughed and turned in his arms. She looked at him and he saw that something had happened.

"What?" He asked.

"I just spoke to Alice."

"Oh, how did it go last night?" He asked.

"The talk apparently went well considering the fact that Jasper has stayed the night," she said.

He did? In her room?"

"Yes, with Edward. They have had a very long night of passion."

"You're kidding," Carlisle said incredulously.

"No I'm not, just at the beginning Jasper warned Edward that he had to stay away from him but well, you know how Edward is in bed ..." she said and shrugged.

"Hmm, yeah I know," Carlisle sighed.

"Do you miss him?" Bella asked.

"That's not important, I got you now." said Carlisle.

He wanted to kiss her but she pushed him away a little and looked at him.

"Yes, but that's not what I asked. Do you miss him?" She repeated.

Carlisle sat down and looked at her.

"Sometimes," he admitted.

Bella walked over and sat on his lap with her legs on either side of his legs.

"Alice suggested, that when Jasper is more used to the fact of him Edward and Alice together, it might be an idea to...you know," she whispered.

"Seriously?" Carlisle said and his eyes widened.

She didn't say it in words but he knew what she meant.

"Yes, seriously," Bella replied.

"Sounds like an orgy."

Bella laughed and kissed him. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her hips towards him. Carlisle put his hands on her buttocks and pulled her closer to him. She felt how hard he was.

"Hmm ..." she moaned.

Carlisle let his hands slide in her slip and squeezed her buttocks, he leaned forward and bite through the cloth of her top into her nipple. She felt his heat through the material. He let her go a little so he could pull his pants down. Bella let her right hand to his dick, and she massaged him gently.

"Oh, that feels so good," he moaned.

Bella was on her toes while Carlisle pulled aside her slip. She came forward and led his dick against her slit. Carlisle groaned and with one hand he pushed her against him tightly so he slit in her completely. Bella threw her head back and Carlisle kissed her neck and her nipple again. Bella grabbed the back of the chair with her hands and pressed herself firmly against him. Carlisle had his hands under her shirt so he could squeeze her breasts. He pulled her top up over her breasts and he stroked one as he kissed and pulled the other with his teeth. Sometimes he bit into her nipple and pulled it gently with his teeth which elicited a groan from Bella. Carlisle sat back and with each thrust slit deeper into her. Bella looked at him and saw the same look in his eyes that she had seen in recent times they made love.

She saw that look for the first time when they made love after she had declared her love for him. Previously it was a look of lust, pure lust, just wanting to fuck and nothing else, now it was a look of passion, love and affection. That look always made her warm inside and it made her realize how lucky she was for having Carlisle in her life to love her and that she could love him, unconditionally.

He pushed inside her harder and faster, Bella pushed her hips closer to him with each thrust. She felt him go deeper.

"Oh Jesus, almost ..." Bella gasped.

"So fucking tight, so good ..." Carlisle moaned.

"Oh, yes ..."

Carlisle let his hand slide down and stroked her slit, Bella stood on her toes now so he could go even deeper.

"Oh god ... yes, yes ... so ... close ..."

Carlisle stroked her clit again and pushed Bella over the edge, Carlisle felt her slit closed tightly around his dick and pulled him over the edge.

"Oh Bella." he gasped.

He continued stroking her until Bella could no longer cope and she pushed him away a little. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed hard.

"Fucking with you is always so ..." she began.

"Satisfying?" asked Carlisle.

"No, much more," she said and looked at him, "with you it is so different," she said.

Carlisle laughed and gave her a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey my faithful viewers, as you know this story is done **

**but I want to thank you all for reviewing and adding this to your fav. **

**So I am thinking of writing a lemon between the 5 characters of this story.**

**If I did it right there is a poll in my profile so; vote, please!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
